Wakey wakey Michael
by Acro111
Summary: Acro, Tsuki and Chess are three underaged girls who are under the protection of some of the most dangerous killers. Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, and Freddy Krueger. And what happens when a bunch of toddlers are put into the mix?
1. Don't wake Michael up like we do

**Okay so this is just the total randomness of me and my friend over text, and well I, we decided I guess to post it for no apparent reason… so yeah, it's me and my friend as I said but I won't tell our names so we'll go by pen names I guess… Don't want to read cause you'll think it'll be stupid don't read it that simple oh and don't review this is just for fun so don't take it seriously.**

**I might have tweaked it a bit so it doesn't just stop at Michael chasing us ok I'm shutting up now before I give it all away.**

**I only own me Acro, and my friend whom I shall nickname Blackmoon owns herself, duh I don't own her that you be queer seeing as we're both girls.**

**So yeah, read enjoy if ya don't sorry I wasted your time….**

Acro woke to her phone vibrating… She peeked her green eyes open, hoping that Michael didn't hear…

No sound from his room, 'Must still be asleep,' she thought as she grabbed her phone, Message from Blackmoon.

Acro smiled Blackmoon and herself used to go to school together but Blackmoon goes to a different school now since Jason Voorhees "kidnapped" her. Though Blackmoon didn't mind in fact she loved Jason.

'_Hey u up?' _Blackmoon texted.

'_Yea, u will get me in troble 1 of dees days' _Acro texted back, it wasn't that she didn't want to text Blackmoon she just didn't want Michael to know she was texting with the outside world. Michael was "afraid" that if she communicated with the outside world she'd be taken away from him.

Acro didn't mind him being protective but possessive. That was where she drew the line.

Acro brushed her light brown hair out of her face and felt around for her glasses, 'ah there they are!' she thought placing the purple rectangular glasses on her face.

She blinked a few times and got up….

In a camp faraway Blackmoon cautiously watched between her phone and the giant man sleeping on the other side of the room.

Her phone went off and she quickly grabbed it, her long blonde hair (with dark streaks here and there) swished as she looked at the text.

She had to stifle a laugh, _'sorry but Jason's asleep an I bored.' _she texted back.

She pushed her hair back so she could see better, the place was dirty, seeing as it was in an abandoned camp, but she loved it, mostly the giant man sleeping. She let them believe he kidnapped her but really she followed him here and he just didn't kill her.

Back at the house where Acro was, she was sitting on her bed her knees brought to her chest, she played with the end of her light blue pajama pants, and looked at her ring finger, on it was a gold band with a tiny sapphire on it, she smiled, no one gave it to her, she found it on a bus, but she felt like it was special that was why she picked it up. It was an interesting tale, her phone vibrated, she waited and listened, still no sound from Michael.

'Weird,' she thought.

She looked at the text and smiled, "Blackmoon only you'd text it with love for the killer." She said suddenly a dirty thought popped up, _'Hey do u and Jase ya know share a bed?'_

She texted, she got a reply right away, _'EW no! I stil hav some dignity'_

'_Just curious…'_

'_Do you and mike share?'_

'_Nope only when he comes back from his Halloween rampage…then he sleeps on da floor I will not share my bed'_

'_Gesh okay.'_

'_I'm getting hungry.'_

'_Well Acro use ur head and eat!'_

'_But Michael says only he can chose what I eat..'_

'_Oh r u gonna listen?'_

'_Well no, but I should get him up..'_

'_*smiles deviously* cn I help?' _

'_Yep I'll get da sledgehammer wat he's a heavy sleeper'_

'_: ) ill get the gong'_

'_Alright I'll get da fireworks'_

'_*nods* fire crackers?'_

'_Yep dis will be fun..' _Acro got a sledgehammer she kept under her bed and a box of fire works she had been saving since she was "Kidnapped"

She heard the door open and shut downstairs, 'One its Blackmoon, Two Michael just left.' she thought frozen, 'No Michael always checks on me first.' She thought sadly, if it was Michael where was he going, but her door was opened a jar and Blackmoon's head appeared.

"Hey Acro." She said closing the door and joining Acro on her bed, she smiled deviously "This will be awesome." She said showing Acro her gong and fire crackers.

Acro grinned, and got up, she motioned for Blackmoon to be quiet, and they tiptoed over to Michael's room.

Acro opened the door, Michael was asleep, mask and all she rolled her eyes.

They positioned everything, fire crackers around him, gong next to his head and sledge hammer posed over the bed (I'm not gonna hit him, I'm gonna hit the bed, unless Michael moves then I won't have control of where it goes) and a match ready to set of the mini fireworks.

"Ready?" Blackmoon whispered seeing as she was closer to Michael.

Acro nodded and whispered, "Yeah."

"Wait!" Blackmoon said, she placed a bunch of camera's in the room and set them on record, then she nodded.

"FIRE!" Acro swung down the sledge hammer just as Blackmoon sounded the gong.

Michael woke up and flipped out, he twisted around on the bed, making the fire crackers go off.

Acro leaned down and lit the fireworks, mini fireworks.

They went off making the room colorful, "Oooooh." Acro said looking at the colors. "Ahhhh!" Blackmoon said also looking at the colors she went and stood next to Acro at the foot of the bed.

Michael sat up and glared at the two girls. They looked at him, Blackmoon gave a sheepish laugh, and Acro gave a sheepish smile, "Hey Michael, your up, good I'm starving." She said holding her stomach, when Michael made no move to move Acro said "run.."

The two girls took off screaming as Michael chased them.

Blackmoon pulled Acro downstairs and was running around in circles, "Blackmoon!" She grabbed her shoulders, "Calm down! At least Michael doesn't have a knife."

"Sooner done then spoken." Blackmoon said looking behind her wide eyed.

Acro turned "Oh dear." Michael was there with a knife, "Time to go." She said, Acro dragged Blackmoon out of the house. But she stopped on the front porch.

Blackmoon ran into Acro, but quickly ran around her, she got to the sidewalk and turned around, Acro was staring at the ground like it was her death she had just witnessed.

"Acro, come on! Michael's coming." Acro looked up fear on her face, she shook her head "I can't I promised Michael I wouldn't leave the house." She turned around to face a breathing heavily Michael.

She gave Blackmoon a sad look over her shoulder, then faced Michael.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I, we shouldn't have done that." She didn't wait for him to respond in anyway, she hugged his waist, seeing as even though she was tall, she was no where near Michael's height.

"I'm really, really, honest to truth sorry." **(What I say that don't judge me)**

Blackmoon watched with an 'OoO' face.

Michael still made move to hug her back, but he looked down at her, and she looked up at him, slowly she placed her hand in his and took the knife out of his hands. He didn't stop her as she threw it into the overgrown grass.

Blackmoon walked away "Weirdest day ever…"

Kay yeah like I said made it for fun and I messed with it a bit… So yeah cause if I copied the text word for word, then well it would make no sense….yeah.

Reviews are welcomed…but no flames please…


	2. Truth or dare

****

********

Okay so today we played truth or dare…yeah it was crazy even though it was during the day…Proves that any one can turn crazy over a game of truth or dare….

So yeah, we used some of my other characters like S, Alec, Daimen, and others so yeah….

Sorry I deleted the earlier dares cause my inbox got full, sorry Blackmoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Acro sat on the dirty floor of a camp cabin, Michael had let her come here to visit Blackmoon, but the man wouldn't let her go by herself so Michael of course came as well.

She sat tilting her head from side to side in beat with the music blaring in her ears.

"Acro," Blackmoon stood behind Acro, her hand on her hips, "Acro," She snapped her fingers in Acro's ear. Still no response.

She took out one of the earphones and shouted, "YO ACRO ANSWER ME!" Acro's green eyes got wide and she froze, pausing her music she faced Blackmoon who sighed, "Finally I was starting to think you had gone deaf."

"Bad idea, way bad." Acro said shaking her head.

"What was?" Blackmoon asked, "Screaming my name." Acro said quietly, and as if on cue the door to the cabin burst open and Michael looked murderous, even with his mask on both teenage girls could feel the anger seething out him.

Jason appeared not to short after.

Acro calmly walked over to Michael who had his knife raised, she took the knife out of his hand and once again, threw it to god knows where.

"Calm down." She took his masked face in her hands, slowly the feeling of anger left and was replaced by confusion.

"Sorry, Blackmoon was trying to get my attention." Acro said hugging Michael, "So lets play truth or dare!" Acro said she led to two killers inside, she practically forced them to sit.

Blackmoon sat on Jason's lap, while Acro sat in front of Michael and leaned against his chest.

"Okay," Blackmoon rubbed her hands together, "Alec!" The blonde haired, blue eyed, lanky teen appeared in front of them, "Alec truth or dare?"

"Uh, Truth?" Alec looked around confused, "Hey where am I-" Acro tackled him to the ground, "We'll ask the questions here!" Acro shouted, flipping him over so she could see his face, she pinned him down, her legs on either side of him, her hands holding him down.

"Alec….hmm is it true that you like men?" Blackmoon said.

Alec looked at her like she grew a head, "Uh no! Acro you of all people know I'm dating S!"

Acro made a 'Oh-do-I-know-that?' face, Alec panicked, "Oh come on Acro you know I'm not gay, heck we even-" Acro covered his mouth "NEXT PERSON!" She shouted, Alec disappeared and Blackmoon pouted, she wanted to know what Alec was going to say.

"Uh Blackmoon?" Acro said, she looked at her, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Blackmoon said smiling wildly.

"Okay," Acro got up and whispered in her ear, "Go in another room and tell Jason you want to have kids with him."

Blackmoon was like O.o, "Do I have to?" She asked, Acro stood up straight nodded and grinned.

Blackmoon got up, she hung her head and took Jason's hand. Jason looked at Acro confused but she waved her hand motioning him to go with it.

In the room she turned to him clasp her hands together and said to Jason. "I want to have a kid." Jason made a face like 0.0 and tilted his head saying "Really?" And Blackmoon nodded saying "I REALLY want a kid." Still in a little shock he nods numbly and she squealed "Really? Oh I love you sooo much! Thank you!" She skip out of the room happily and Jason comes out still numb but drags me into his lap and Acro fell off Michael's lap from laughing.

Everyone just kinda stared making her laugh harder. Eventually she managed to say "Oh I can't breathe, I can't breathe!"

Blackmoon freaked out "Mikey giver her mouth to mouth resuscitation!" Michael had a smug look as he lifted his mask to show his lips and did give Acro mouth to mouth.

When Acro could breathe again, Michael moved to stand but Acro pulled him back down smirking she said "I'm not done with you Mikey!"

Blackmoon whistled, and the teen and the killer kept kissing. Blackmoon looked at the clock on the wall, "Ok… GUYS!" Acro pulled out to breathe but now it was Michael's turn, "EEP! MIKEY no tong- EEP!" Blackmoon laughed at her friends face, Acro was redder then the blood on Freddy's floor. She just laughed.

Acro pulled away breathless, she glared as Blackmoon started laughing again.

Michael seemed to pout as he put his mask back in place, Acro whispered something in his ear, and suddenly Blackmoon didn't want to know what she had whispered.

"Okay Acro revenge time! Truth or dare?" Blackmoon asked sitting back down on Jason's lap.

"Ugh I thought the tongue was revenge, but, since you'll bug me till I say dare, dare." Acro said closing her eyes and trying to stop and head ach from coming.

Blackmoon whispered in Acro's ear, "Ask Michael about the birds and the bees?"

Acro got pale and her head started pounding, she grumbled under her breath and took Michael out of the room.

A few more minutes later Acro and Michael came out, Acro was red from embarrassment and anger, Michael looked smug, he sat down and pulled Acro on his lap. She looked up at him and said, "I'd say get the smug look off your face but I can't so wipe that smug look out of your eyes."

"Savannah!" Acro said, The tall brunette haired, green eyed teen appeared just as confused as Alec was, "Uh," Was all she said to the four.

"Savannah, I dare you to tell Freddy you love him." Acro said smirking, knowing Freddy was Savannah's least favorite of the killers.

Freddy's door appeared, she walked over to it.

She raised a fist and knocked, and knocked…

And knocked some more.

The door flew open and Freddy caught her hand, "Freddy I love you."

She walked away but Acro stood, and pointed at Freddy with a face that would murder, Savannah turned back around, Freddy was confused by this but said nothing, he thought it was amusing.

"Freddy I love your claws." Savannah turned to leave but Acro huffed. Freddy had closed his door.

"Savvy Baby girl your doing it wrong." Acro walked over and said, "Say it like a tease, watch the master," Acro said turning to Freddy's door, she looked down at her pajama's she sighed and mumbled "can't be a tease in this." She closed her eyes, reopening them she was in a mini skirt and a red and black striped shirt (Kinda like Freddy's) that hung off her bare shoulders, She knocked on Freddy's door he opened it annoyed, his face changed slightly seeing Acro, "Good to know Michael's bitch has good taste in flirt clothes."

Acro heard Michael growl but the dare had to be done didn't matter who did it, just had to be done. Freddy was looking her up and down.

"Freddy," Acro said, running her finger up and down his chest, she smacked on bubblegum, "Guess what?" She said blowing a bubble (What I was chewing gum at the time?)

He looked confused so Acro whispered, "I'll give you a hint it starts with I lllll-" She dragged out the L sound, "lllove." She looked at him seductively, "Come now Freddy you don't know?" She pretended to be sad, "I'll help you, I lo-" Freddy continued to look her up and down, She whispered in his ear "I, love," She ran her finger up and down his chest, "I love you," She said smiling she poked him in the chest on 'you'.

Still smiling she slammed the door in his face before he could react. Her smile faded, turning to Savvy she said "That is how you tease." She said, on 'tease' she shook her hips, she walked back over to Michael, his face was like OoO'. (well if you could that's what you'd see)

Acro looked up at him and said, "What do you want me to do that to you every now and then?" He didn't answer he was still frozen by the fact that Acro just did that. "What Michael they're normal teenage hormones you went through it, as far as I know." Acro looked down and changed back into her normal pajama's, baggy light blue pj pants and a grey and white striped shirt (much like the one she was just wearing) that also hung off her shoulders (Just they weren't bare)

"Blackmoon? Truth or dare?" Acro asked, "Dare." "Alright uh, I'm running out of dares."

"Okay then till you think of one, hey do YOU want any kids?" Blackmoon changed the topic.

Acro fiddled with her hands, "Yeah," Blackmoon grinned wildly, "but I want to adopt think of all the little kids who won't have a mommy or daddy if another child is born." Acro said hugging herself.

Blackmoon's face lit up, "Michael," She smirked trying not to laugh (Trying mind you). "Truth or dare?"

Acro looked up at Michael and he looked at her, Acro turned to Blackmoon, "He said dare."

"I dare You to take Acro and go adopt a child right now." She had a smug smile as she watched Acro's face turn from normal to OoO.

Savannah laughed, Acro snapped her fingers and Savannah disappeared.

"Michael I think she's frozen." Blackmoon said when Acro sat back down.

Michael got up, he about grabbed Acro, but she dived out of the way and he caught her leg, she clawed at the cabin floor, "NOOOOO JASE HELP MEEEE!"

Blackmoon got up, she ran over to Acro and lifted her hands, "Have fun!" She said smiling, waving good bye to Acro and Michael.

She fell down laughing when she had kicked him she had gotten up to run but turned around and asked him if he was okay, which proved to make Blackmoon clutch her sides as she watched Michael pick up Acro and sling her over his shoulder.

(Line Break)

Acro walked back in the cabin with a three year old boy in her arms. She looked a lot calmer, Michael came in his eyes had the smug look in them again. And Blackmoon and Jason didn't want to know what he did or say to calm her down.

Blackmoon looked at the three year old, and screamed, "OOOOO HE'S SO CUTE!" She ran over and crushed to boy in a hug.

Acro screamed, "BLACKMOON LET GO OF LIL JACK!" Blackmoon realized she was suffocating, "OH MY GOSH IS HE ALRIGHT?" Blackmoon said letting Lil Jack go.

"Yes his fine."

"YESSS! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Blackmoon suffocated Acro in a hug, "Blackmoon you choking me!" She managed to breathe, Michael pulled the teen girls apart.

"Thanks Michael," Acro said, "GLORIOUS AIR!" she gulped in as much air as she could.

"Am I forgiven?" Blackmoon asked looking down, "It K." Acro replied.

"I am forgiven! Yaaaay!" Blackmoon said sitting back down on Jason's lap.

Michael sat down, Acro sat down on his lap, and placed Jack on her lap.

"K whose turn is it?" Acro asked. "Uh I dunno,"

"Well then you go," Acro said throwing her arm out pointing at Blackmoon.

"Okay Truth or dare."

"Truth I don't trust your dares." Acro said shuddering.

"Darn. Um would you let me baby-sit your son anytime?" She asked not really putting thought into it.

"Yea, I'll just take away anything that might prompt you to set it on fire." Acro said nodding and holding Jack closer to her, "What?" Blackmoon shook her head and pointed at herself with both hands, "I don't do that anymore! Come on don't take away my firecrackers!" She said reaching for the pack of fire crackers Acro had in her hand, but Acro made them disappear, Blackmoon stood up angry that her fire crackers were taken away.

Acro got up and so did Michael, "AHH MIKEY FAMILY DEFENCES!" Michael tilted his head to the side confused, Acro picked up Jack, "It means RUUUNN!" she shouted. Michael inclined his head as though to say "Ooh." But he didn't run Acro ran around the cabin screaming "THE BRITISH ARE COMING THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THEY WANT MY BOY! THEY WANT MY CAPTIN CRUNCH! THEY WANT TO BE A TOYS R US KID! AHHH!"

Jason hugged Blackmoon and she hugged him back and said, "I want a kid real bad…"

Acro fell down and Jack landed in Blackmoon's arms, "Jack hug your godmother." Acro said before passing out, "g-godmother!" Blackmoon looked over at the sugar high passed out Acro, she ran over and hugged her, "Aw thank you!"

Acro's head popped up, "Wha'd happen?" She said holding her head, "Uhh my head hurts." She moaned, "Ow what happened," She asked again.

"You passed out from sugar high, when you had sugar I have no idea." Blackmoon shrugged and set Jack down on the ground who waddled over to Acro, she sat up and set him on her lap, "Ahh it hurts." She was close to crying pain hurt so much, the room was spinning, "DAIMEN!" she called, Daimen appeared, tallish, white hair and red eyes the young vampire was confused.

"Dai truth or dare." Acro held her head with both hands.

"Uh wher-" Blackmoon cut him off, "ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Uh, dare?" he said.

"K tell Jason YOU want to have kids wiv him." Acro said grinning wildly, now sitting back down on Michael's lap. He protested "Nope Acro I have done many things for you but that I refuse nope nu uh no." but soon Daimen broke, pulling Jason, making Blackmoon fall off his lap. Acro laugh.

Dai and Jason go into another room and Dai tells him "I wants to have kids with you Jason." Jason got wide eyed before putting his hands in front of him.

Acro laugh. Again!

They walk out of the room Blackmoon walked towards Dai with a cheery look but I throw him towards the wall and says "Don't make me fall on the floor again or else."

Acro continued to laugh. Blackmoon sat down with her arms crossed and her nose turned up. Jason came and coaxed her into his lap and puts his chin on her shoulder.

Dai says "uh Ambria t or d?"

Acro stopped laughing and said "Dai I think you should go before she gets mad." He agrees and runs.

Ambria appeared…

(Line Break)

********

****

Okay yeah Weird, I know


	3. Six impossible things

**Okay yeah I'M BORED!**

HELP THE BOREDOM BUGS GOT ME!

Alas I didn't make it but I am a ghosty!

YEEE! I've always wanted to be a ghosty, but alas I cannot be turned to one b/c of my vamp inheritance. I HATE TWILIGHT IT CAN BURN IN A HOLD FOR ALL I CARE VAMPS DON'T SPARKEL (Okay maybe gay ones do but thats besides the point!)

**(Line break)**

Blackmoon sat and thought, not unusual, but not really welcomed.

Thinking brought plans, plans brought fire, fire brought screams, screams brought her favorite killer to her rescue.

Not that she didn't love him for caring but, she could handle herself, she knew when things go too far.

Sure she set some forest fires, and got caught in them, but Jason managed to always save her.

She wasn't really sure what brought this obsession, one day she remembered in gym her and some friends were talking about Johnny Depp, not unusual, but she brought up how his first performance was in A Nightmare on Elm Street, one thing led to another and the next thing she knew her and her jack ass crazy friend Acro had left her at camp crystal lake.

She remembered Acro saying something like 'you'll thank me one day!' or something like that.

It irked her **(YES IRK IS A WORD DON'T JUDGE ME! *Runs away crying*)**

Her phone vibrated, 'Speck of the crazy girl.' She thought looking at the message it read, "6 impossible things count them my friends, run from the bad dreams, run from a bride that's a corpse, run from the headless horseman, count your 6 impossible things."

She sighed 'Crazy Johnny Depp fangirl.' she thought.

'What are my six impossible things?' She thought looking back at the text.

****

(Line break)

Acro sat on what she called her bed, seeing as she was the one who slept in it. Overslept more like it.

She pondered the text she sent to Blackmoon, 'Hmmmmm? What are MY 6?' she thought.

She was lucky Michael wasn't around today, one she was wearing a witches costume, and two her position (Legs running up the wall body on her bed) wasn't the smartest pose to be in while wearing said costume. She smirked and wondered what her OC's would say to their authoress sudden outbreak in not care if she was showing skin.

****

(Line break)

Blackmoon threw a piece of paper over her shoulder mumbling, Jason sat beside her looking at her hand writing, wondering what she was doing.

"Jason?" Blackmoon looked at him, and he looked down to her, he tilted his head to the side as if to ask, 'What?'

"If you could only choose six impossible things what would they be?" Jason sat and processed what she was asking.

****

(Line break)

"One," Acro said humming to the music in her ears, "I can never grow up!" She smiled at that.

"Two Freddy can never come back." The one made her grin.

"Three, uh, three, Hmmmmm." Acro pondered what three would be.

****

(Line break)

Blackmoon had given up on six, she texted Acro back.

****

(Line break)

Acro's grabbed her phone, and flipped it open, her message read, 'Screw it I give up *Walks away*'

Acro pouted and texted back…

****

(Line break)

Blackmoon looked at the message, '*pout* Otay I'm still thinking'

She sighed and cuddled up to Jason, thinking about her 6 things gave her a headache.

(line break whew I'm getting tired of this jumping)

Acro sighed, "Three!"

She heard the door down stairs slam open and then shut, then footsteps pounding up the stairs.

Acro looked at her door and raised and eyebrow, 'You can never tell if he's angry or not the way he stomps around.' She though grinning, she looked at her neon green toes, normally she didn't paint her nails but for some reason she did, don't ask her she'd start a conversation with herself.

****

(Line break)

Blackmoon couldn't fall asleep, granted it was only a quarter to midnight, and she usually went to bed around one or two in the morning, but for some reason she had laid down with the intention of falling asleep, with no such luck.

'Stupid sandman.' She cursed.

****

(Line break WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME!)

Michael was staring at Acro and she stared at her, neither knew what happened, all Michael did was open her door and she launched herself at him. Shocked he had fallen over and she now had him pinned to the ground.

Neither knew how she did it.

Acro's face got red as their silence got more awkward, "Three," She muttered under her breath and Michael looked at her questionly but all Acro could say was "Three! Three! THREE!"

****

(Line break)

Blackmoon turned over and covered her ears with her hands, 'Jason did you have to chose NOW to sharpen your mech- knife thing what ever!' she thought bitterly.

****

(line break oh screw it)

Tables had turned and now Michael was pinning Acro whose face got even redder, she silently prayed that he didn't notice she was wearing a dress. One it was very unAcroish, and two she still had some little girl dignity and she didn't feel like losing it because of her inner fan girl.

Oh her mom would be so ashamed.

****

(Line oh forget it)

Blackmoon couldn't sleep, it was now dead of the night, but something told her something was wrong, she didn't know with who, or where, but something was wrong.

She rolled over and tried to shrug it off.

This was easier said then done, she felt like some one was kicking her in her back, she rolled over no one was there.

She shrugged it off, turning around sleep did come.

****

(line oh you know the stupid deal)

Acro's face was beat red as she sat curled up in the corner, oh she didn't want to think of what she just lost. No she still had her dignity but she was saving something special for someone special. She bit her now swollen lip till it bled.

She couldn't help but smile, she didn't want to, she wouldn't let her fan girl get in the way of her anger.

"Three," She whispered, "I can redo my first kiss."

****

(Line break)

Le'gasp yes Acro hasn't been kissed, I'm ashamed to admit it but if were on the topic of six impossible things what I said is true I'd redo my first kiss (Never had one but hey they're is no love like your first love)

I tried to think of something and I saw a Alice fic about six impossible things and a light bulb went off in the back of my head…so yeah….

Reviews are welcomed


	4. Our friends are Killers!

**Okays…..Me and Blackmoon went to a place…uh a hill, mountain thing yeah with another friend of ours….And said friend will be joining us on this….story…adventure…maniac suicidal journey….. Yeah she'll join this.**

**But she likes Freddy….BUT she has what she calls a hot Freddy (I don't get it he WAS BURNED!) And so yeah, she might join this chapter or next chapter I haven't decided….**

**Oh well.**

* * *

FLASHBACK!

Acro sat down, "What do we do now?" She asked her friend, "I don't know." Blackmoon responded, "Well I wanna do something." Blackmoon watched as Acro got a crazy grin on her face, "No, Acro no I see that look and I tell you this now. No." Acro pouted.

"But you'll love it!" She whined, "No." Blackmoon said crossing her arms.

"Fine." Acro mumbled and held her knees to her chest. She opened her mouth to say something, "No." Blackmoon said without looking at her.

Acro glared at her, "Fine I'll just go by myself." She stood up and wiped the grass off her, "Okay." Blackmoon shrugged. Acro nodded and walked over to a car, Blackmoon stared at her curiously, Acro pulled out a hair pin and unlocked the car door.

"Whoa! No no no Acro!" She stood up as Acro slide into the drivers seat of some random persons car. Acro looked up at her with a smug look, "What I left my key inside." She said.

Blackmoon felt silly, "Oh okay." She walked away, she heard Acro mumble, "Maybe I should give Jase a heads up."

Turning she saw Acro pulled out her cruddy phone, "Jase?" She asked, Acro looked up and nodded, "As in Jason?" Blackmoon asked, "Uh yeah. Oh wait Jase can't talk, dang. I'll just warn him."

"Can't talk." Blackmoon's mind raced, "Jason, can't speak," saying the words made it click, "Jason Voorhees!" Acro shot up and covered her mouth before making sure no one heard her, she let out a sigh of relief.

Regaining posture she sighed and said, "Yes Jase V. That's what I call him when I'm not at camp." The way Acro sounded, which was her normal laid back tone, made Blackmoon question her friends sanity.

"Hey guys." They both turned to see Mizu, another friend of theirs. She had short red hair with blonde bangs (sorry I can't do descriptions well Mizu your hair is so precise) She was taller then both of them mostly cause Acro was wearing sandals, "Whatcha talking about?" She asked, "Nothing." Acro said quickly, Mizu saw through her lie, "Tell me." She said, "Fine but you have to believe me since you're asking." Acro sighed Mizu nodded, "I'm going to Visit Jason Voorhees." She said quietly. Mizu raised an eyebrow, "Horror movie Jason Voorhees?" Acro nodded, "I'm coming." Mizu said opening the back door to the car.

Blackmoon started at her two friends, "Are you serious?" she asked, they both looked at her and then each other and then back at Blackmoon, they slowly nodded.

Blackmoon sighed, "Fine, I guess I'll come." she said Acro glomped her, "thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said letting go she said, "I think you and Jason would really click." She said sliding in the drivers seat.

"Wait your 13 how are YOU gonna drive there?" Blackmoon asked, "Trust and follow." was all she said, Blackmoon sighed and walked around getting in the passenger seat.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"…..Are we there YET?"

"No."

"okay…..how about now?"

"Fudge garden! Blackmoon you ask me that one more time I will drop you off at Freddy's house!"

"But he rapes little kids."

"Your point?"

"Man Acro you are so mean."

"Says the girl in luuurv with Freddy."

"I'm not in luuurv with him. I just happen to like him a lot."

"theres a word for that I think its love."

"Okay Blackmoon you have no room to talk you like a hokey mask wearing silent mama's boy."

"Is that you speaking or your lover."

"That's it-"

"SHUT UP! If you don't shut up I'll make you tuck and roll!"

…. "Are we there yet?"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Chill Acro Camp Crystal lake is this exit."

* * *

The three got out of the car. They heard slow, heavy footsteps. Jason appeared in front of the car, "Jason!" Acro ran forward and hugged the killer, who looked down at her slowly he hugged back.

"Hey Jase these are my friends. Blackmoon." said girl waved and smiled at him, "And Mizu." said friend waved. Jason slowly nodded and then looked towards the camp.

"Oh you have victims right now?" Acro asked looking behind the giant killer towards a smoke stack that was rising, "We can just chill in the car." Acro said, Jason slowly nodded.  
"Thanks." They sat in the car with the lights off, the doors locked and the radio blasting.

Someone banged on the drivers window, Acro turned and saw a girl crying and begging to be let in, "Acro let her in." Acro tilted her head to the side, "But she's on Jason's land,"

"Acro! This is no time to root for the bad guy!" Blackmoon shouted.

Acro waved at the girl outside she banged on the window, "Acro let her in."

"No. She's on Jason's land doing bad stuff. Mommy says she's a bad girl." Acro said as if hypnotized. Jason came up behind the girl and threw her back into the forest.

Mizu slapped Acro upside the head, "We could have saved her."

Acro blinked, "Save who?" She asked.

* * *

"Blackmoon open your door," Blackmoon stared at Acro strangely but opened the door. Acro reached over and shoved her out, Blackmoon looked up to see the door closed, Acro rolled down the window and smiled, "You'll thank me one day." She opened the sun roof and closed the window.

The car drove back and started moving away. Blackmoon stood and saw Acro stand up, somehow managing to keep the car moving she turned and shouted, "YOU WILL THANK ME THOUGH! ONE DAY!" Blackmoon glared at the disappearing car, 'I'll get them back.' She thought sitting down on a fallen log.

* * *

"So why did we leave her there?" Mizu asked climbing in the front seat. "Well I think she and Jason could really have some…ya know….fun." Acro shrugged not taking her eyes off the road, "I mean I rarely get to visit Jase so leaving her there is the best way for him to have someone near his age to hang around." Mizu nodded, "I thought Jason was older then us."

"Well in death years yes, but he died," She paused, "At eleven. So every now and then he'll have a little boy moment." Acro explained.

"And you know this how?" Mizu asked confused, "Well I was gonna be one of his victims because me, my cousin, and a few friends of ours came up just to hang out away from adults." Acro said, "Long and the short of it once night had fallen they bolted it leaving me there. Jason found me almost killed me."

"What made him not kill you?" Mizu asked, Acro sighed at the memory, "Well me being a big sissy back then, started crying, and I guess Jason's mom told him I was an okay girl." Acro said, "But Jason's mom made me vow on my life, that I must visit Jason at least once a year."

"Weirdest thing I ever heard." Mizu said leaning back in the seat. "Oh here's something stranger, I'm leaving you at Freddy's." Mizu sat up and glared at her.

* * *

The two looked around the boiler room, "FREDDY ITS HOCKEYS LITTLE FRIEND!" Acro shouted, Freddy appeared behind her she turned and smiled, "Hey Freddy."

"What." He hissed, "Mizu, Freddy, Freddy, Mizu" Acro said pointing at them, "Oh would you look at the time, I've got to wake, see ya Mizu!" Acro disappeared.

* * *

Acro laughed as she saw her friends body disappear to the dream world "You'll thank me later." She said smiling.

She drove away from Ohio and towards Illinois. "Michael's home here I come." She said gripping the steering wheel.

* * *

Acro sat outside the house her head slightly tilted left and she waited for the door to open. She heard footsteps behind her and a shadow block out the moon, she wasn't scared but she did turn. "Hi Michael." She said cheerfully.

* * *

**So yeah I added her this chapter and this tells you how I got my friends kinda with their killers. Yeah we're girlfriends of killers, which is weird cause none of us are really that violent.**


	5. Hatter, Chessur, Alice

**Okay so maybe we are violent….But that means nothing have you read who we are hanging with? Thought so….Anyway.**

**Blackmoon I have no clue what you mean by how we get along….we just do….at least from my stand point we do.**

**Disclaimer: Not anything but myself and Jack.**

* * *

Acro sat with Mizu and, they were in the dream world. Mizu had invited them over, well Blackmoon, but Blackmoon felt bad Acro was stuck in that house, so they called her. Of course she dragged Michael here. And Jack of course.

Jack sat and watched the two talk over a piece of paper Mizu drew on. "So Alice is late again I see." Acro said when she got there and Blackmoon wasn't there. "She's always late dear hatter." Mizu said is a laid back yet graceful tone.

Acro wore a green coat, and a bright green hat, as well as a purple bubble skirt, and green and purple tights. Her hair was askew as to keep the hat from falling off.

Mizu wore a black and turquoise sweat shirt that had two cat ears coming out of it. As well as a black skirt with tights under it.

Jack looked at the two crazily. Acro was his momma and Mizu was his adoptive aunt, Blackmoon was as well and they were both god mothers. He tilted his head to the side and though who were Alice, and Hatter.

Acro sat at the long table, in a big chair, "Chessur what are we going to do she simply can't be late for everything." Acro asked, Mizu stirred her tea around with a nail, "Hatter, dear, you know she's late but you know she's never-" She was cut off by Blackmoon walking in.

Blackmoon had on a blue dress and black shoes her hair was pushed back by a black head band. Acro rose from her seat and walked across the table, "You're terrible late you know." Both Acro and Mizu said. Blackmoon glared at them but the three smiled and laughed. "Hi Jack." Blackmoon said waving at Jack.

He waved back. "Now." Acro stood back up on the table and walked back to her spot. "We have an enormous amount of things to do before the day is out but luckily we have Mizu's drawings to speed things alon-," She hiccupped and blushed when Blackmoon and Mizu laughed before continuing, "Speed things along." She whispered, fixing her hat which was slipping.

"Okay seriously." Mizu said pulling out some other pieces of paper, "Lets started working."

* * *

At one point Jack got bored and got up. He saw a door and looked at it. His dark green eyes twinkling with curiosity. At that moment Blackmoon said, "Curiosity killed the cat." He looked back and saw her shrug her shoulders, Acro stood and said slamming her hands on the table, "Murder killed the cat! Curiosity was framed!" Blackmoon and Mizu watched her as if she had lost your mind.

"If you're lying you will lose your head." Mizu said in the same tone as before, "Already lost it." Acro whispered. They all laughed. Jack wanted to roll his eyes, but instead he forgot the door and sat back down where he was before.

* * *

"I still don't get how she passed out first." Mizu said looking at Acro who had her head on the table, asleep. "She's a night person." Blackmoon said, "And the sun came up about…"Mizu looked at the clock on the wall, "Two hours ago."

Mizu nodded, "Acro is insane."

"Only the best people are." Jack said, They faced him, "That's what mom said." He said. Mizu and Blackmoon shared a look, "She and dad talked and she said I might be insane but all the best people are."

"Your dad talked?" Blackmoon asked, "She seemed to understand him, but he said nothing." Jack shrugged. Mizu with the same laid back graceful tone said, "Our dear Hatter is teaching Jack to become a Burton fan Alice."

"Yes she is." Blackmoon agreed. Jack was still confused.

* * *

Michael opened the back door and walked in his house with Jack following. Acro was still asleep (It was still day) slung over Michael's shoulder. Jack watched as he took her upstairs and then came back down. He looked at Jack. Jack tilted his head to the side and Michael did the same. Michael's dark eyes met Jack's dark green. Jack smiled and walked calmly upstairs.

* * *

**I got bored.**

**Mizu-Chessur**

**Acro-Hatter**

**Blackmoon-Alice**

**Just so you know incase I accidentally call us that.**


	6. 2gether

**Okay um Blackmoon I get it now it just might be hard for me to do such a request….BUT NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE! ( I have slammed a revolving door so NAH!)**

**Disclaimer: Only Jack in mine.**

* * *

JASON AND BLACKMOON

Blackmoon could kill Acro for what she just did, but wouldn't. One she was too far away by now, and two she just couldn't. She turned and faced the killer, "Hi." She said, he tilted his head to the side, she had to resist squealing. "Uhh I'm Blackmoon. And well everyone knows you, you're Jason Voorhees." He tightened his grip on his machete.

"Uhh I'm surprised you didn't kill Acro," his grip loosened, "I mean I know its kinda hard to get her away from you, she loves people like you." His grip tightened, "I mean uhh love like brotherly," Blackmoon tried, "Look." She looked down, "Kill me but what will happen if Acro finds out?" She asked.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw him looking down at her, he looked at the camp and then at her, "Come in?" She offered, slowly he nodded, she smiled, "Okay, I'd like that."

* * *

Mizu cursed at Acro, "I should have seen this coming from a Hatter." She cursed. Hot Freddy looked at her curiously, "Hi umm okay I don't wanna be here, I mean I do, but I don't…uhh wait. Don't kill me." Was all she said. He raised an eyebrow. "If you do, may Acro have mercy on your manhood." He grinned, "It means she'll make a Rex to a Rachel." Mizu said bored. His grin dropped.

"Yeah I feel sorry for that boy who wanted to go out with Blackmoon and then said he didn't love her any more. I feel sorry for the Australian government too." Mizu shuddered. Hot Freddy closed his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

"You won't kill me." Acro said to Michael, he tilted his head to the side, "I know you won't." He raised his knife as if to say, 'try me.' "Okay." Acro shrugged she took the knife out of his hand and threw it, "I promise to keep you company when needed and to not leave the house unless told." She said, "Do you promise to not kill me?" She asked. He stared at her and she just stared right back. Finally he stuck out his hand. Acro giggled and smiled, "Deal?" He nodded, "Deal." She shook his hand.

* * *

**Short chapter.**


	7. Have a Happy Halloween

**Disclaimer: Only Jack in mine.**

* * *

Acro texted Mizu and Blackmoon, Jack sat watching her, her hair was now lighter, which scared him when he first waked up.

"Ready to go?" She turned to Jack, who was dressed up like Jack Sparrow. He nodded. Acro stood up and picked up Jack. She walked downstairs, she saw an old man walking around, "Who are you?" He asked, "What are you doing here?" Acro was confused he looked familiar, she looked through her memories, 'Its Dr. Sam Loomis!' she thought angrily, "Uhh I live here." She said plainly.

"You, you were the girl kidnapped by him weren't you?" He asked stepping closer, Acro pulled Jack closer to her, "No," She said, "I walked through the front door." Sam Loomis looked at Jack, "Is that another demon spawn?" He asked, Acro quickly covered Jack's ears, "No, and I'll have to ask you to leave." Acro snapped getting angry.

Mizu and Blackmoon walked in talking but soon stopped when they saw Acro and Dr. Loomis. "Michael, will kill you all, if You don't leave." He said, Acro raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" She handed Jack to Mizu. In a flash she had him pinned against the wall with a knife to his throat. "And how do you know that?" She hissed, "Ohhh she got you know." Blackmoon said.

They heard heavy footsteps as Michael stepped forward, Jack got down and walked over to Michael, "Little boy!" Loomis cried, Acro hissed at him, Jack stopped and looked at Loomis before continuing to walk towards Michael. Jack looked up at him and Michael looked down, Jack held out his hand.

"Little boy!" Loomis warned.

Acro pressed her knife harder against the old man's skin. Michael took it and looked at Acro, slowly she looked back at him her growling had stopped, she hissed and stepped away from Loomis and took Jack.

"Let's go trick or treating." She told Jack who smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Review please. Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	8. trick or treat

**Disclaimer: Only Acro and Jack WHO IS NOW ON MY DA!**

* * *

Acro tucked Jack in, he had a long Halloween, and was still tired. Acro smiled she remembered the Halloween before this, when she lived with her parents.

FLASHBACK

"You guys coming?" Acro asked putting a hand on her hip, Mizu who was dressed up as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and Blackmoon who was a samurai, said thank you to the lady and ran over to Acro, who felt silly wearing her dress and trick or treating.

"So Sorry my dear." Mizu said, Acro stuck out her tongue. Blackmoon looked at one house and saw those lights thats went on and off really fast (the name has escaped me!)

"Oooh that house!" She said. Acro and Mizu ran to catch up with Blackmoon who stopped at the drive way, "I hear Mikey's music." She said, Acro's head snapped up, "Mikey! Move it!" Acro ran passed Blackmoon who chased her, they saw a girl in all black and when she moved Blackmoon jumped and said, "I thought she was a doll!" Acro didn't listen to Mizu and Blackmoon warning her not to go up to the house, she remained emotionless as she walked up to the table separating her from the women, "I have before you three brains. If you get it right you will get a treat." The women said.

"If the brain is good you live if not," The women laughed. Mizu and Blackmoon stood behind Acro who said "That one." And pointed at the one in front of her. The women stopped laughing and took a bite of it, "Lucky you, she's right." The women said, "Get a treat she said.

* * *

"All because of Michael." She whispered coming back to the present. Little did she know Michael was watching her from the door.


	9. ZOMBEHS!

**Disclaimer: Only Acro and Jack **

* * *

Mizu and Blackmoon were sitting at the camp watching a movie, "Hey remember that Zombie house?" Blackmoon asked, "Oh my god that was scary!" Mizu shot up. "I know! And Mama didn't even go through it." Blackmoon complained.

* * *

Acro, Blackmoon, and Mizu walked away from one house a little creeped out they were singing something from 'the sound of music' and the person asked if they were in high school or chorus.

To say they were freaked out was an understatement. They walked to the house across the street and stopped at the driveway. The house was set up very scary compared to the rest of the houses. There were green lights and a lady with what looked like a zombie money coming out of her stomach, a zombie teen girl, a zombie man, a three armed lady, a headless boy, and another teen zombie girl. They walked up to the three hand lady who had the bowl of candy, technically Acro was one year to old to trick or treat but it didn't stop her.

They looked over and saw the zombie man walk towards them, "Ohh that's cool." They said, he said nothing but followed them, "And that's creepy." Acro whimpered.

"I'm not scared of you." Blackmoon said, Acro and Mizu looked at each other and pushed Blackmoon forward, "Then you go." Blackmoon backed up "No!"

The headless boy looked at them, "And that is were Acro draws the line." Acro said before running to the street.

Quickly Mizu grabbed her candy and ran, a guy with a chainsaw they hadn't screamed came out at her and she screamed slightly and ran to Acro who was laughing at Blackmoon who had just grabbed her candy and screamed "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" at the guy with the chainsaw. Acro laughed harder, Blackmoon ran over and hugged Acro, "Please don't make me go there again." She said, Acro laughed as she comforted her friend. "Its okay, its okay." Acro chocked out from her laughter.

* * *

"Good times." Mizu said.

"Yeah." Blackmoon nodded agreeing.

* * *

**There Blackmoon happy? I did the stupid zombehs! Though they were cool. So happy? **


	10. It sucks to be me!

**Disclaimer: Only Acro and Jack (And Orca who's only in this chapter) **

* * *

"It sucks to be me." Mizu sang.

"Noooo." Orca (Acro's twin) said.

"It sucks to be me." Mizu sang again.

"No." Orca said again.

"It sucks to be broke and trapped alone while he is out doing things, it sucks to be me."

"You think your life sucks?" Orca asked.

"I think so." Mizu snapped.

"Your problems aren't so bad." Orca sang, "I'm kinda pretty, and pretty damn smart,"

"You are." Mizu said, "Thanks." Orca said smiling before singing "I like romantic things like music and art, and as you know I have a gigantic heart so why, don't I have a boyfriend." She sang "It sucks to be me." She sang, "Me too." Mizu said, "It sucks to be me." Orca said.

"It sucks to be me. It sucks to be Mizu,". "and Orca,". "To not go no where." "To not have a date."

"It sucks to be me." They both sang.

Blackmoon and Acro came in arguing, "Hey Acro, Blackmoon can you settle something for us. Do you have a second?" Mizu asked.

"Oohh Certainly." Acro said.

"Who's life sucks more, Mizu's or mine." Orca asked.

"Ours." Blackmoon and Acro said.

"We lived together." Acro said.

"We're close as two girls can get." Blackmoon put a hand on her hip.

"We been the best of buddies." Acro sang.

"Ever since the day we met." Blackmoon sang.

"So she knows lots of ways to make me really upset, ohh everyday was an aggravation." Acro glared at the girl next to her, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Gee isn't that an exaggeration?" Blackmoon got defensive.

"You left your clothes out, put your feet on my chair." Acro remembered.

"Oh yeah, you did some anal things like ironing your Underwhere." Blackmoon said, "Did not!" Acro snapped.

"You made that very small apartment we shared a hell!" Acro hissed.

"So did you, that's why I'm in hell too!" Blackmoon said pointing at herself.

"It sucks to be me." Acro sang rolling her eyes.

"No it sucks to be me." Blackmoon sang.

"It sucks to be me." Orca sang with.

"It sucks to be me!" Mizu added her voice.

"Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be! It sucks to be me." They all sang.

* * *

Thank you so much Blackmoon. Now its stuck in my head. I'll never be able to get it out! I decided Orca can be in this one chapter so she can sing.


	11. STAB

**Disclaimer: Only Acro and Jack (And Orca who's only in this chapter) **

**A/N: I'm changing Blackmoon's name permanently it's Tsuki. I like this one better. **

* * *

Jack looked in his mama's room, she was sick and Tsuki and Mizu were in there trying to keep her warm, "Dammit!" Acro threw everything off her leaving her in a baggy t-shirt and shorts. "Acro if you don't stay warm you're gunna get worse." Mizu said, "Don't care." Acro said, she reached for a bottle of water when Tsuki slapped her hand, Acro pulled it back, "Ow."

"If you drink you'll throw up."

Acro grumbled, "So?"

"You want Mikey to take care of you?" Mizu asked, Acro quickly shook her head, "How bout Freddy?" Tsuki asked, "Heck no." Acro said and the three girls cracked up.

Jack sighed and sat down. Acro turned and saw him.

"Jack come in." She said, Jack stood and walked over to his mama. "You get him sick and I'm taking him home with me." Tsuki threatened but Acro just rolled her eyes and picked Jack up, "Please, I just wanna be wiv mah boy." She said standing, Jack clung to her.

"Come on." Acro started to walk to the door but Mizu and Tsuki blocked her way.

"Move." She said, the other two shared a look, "Nope." They said, Acro rolled her eyes, "Come on the first snow of the year, I wanna go out with Jack." She said, "Dress warmly then." Mizu threw a coat and scarf at her while Tsuki pushed her into the bathroom and took Jack from her.

* * *

"Bad idea." Acro muttered, she never was a cold person. Mizu and Tsuki seemed to be enjoying themselves. And Jack was smiling and having fun, "I'm going in." Acro called to her friends and boy.

"Have fun indoors." Tsuki said, Jack looked between his godmothers and mama, "Mama!" Jack called, Acro stopped her hand on the doorknob, she faced him, he threw a snowball at her. Tsuki's jaw dropped and Mizu burst out laughing., Tsuki soon joined her.

Acro shook her head getting the snow off her face, "Jack what was that for?" She asked, he shrugged. Acro chuckled, and turned nearly running into Michael, "Oh hey Mikey." Michael just looked down before heading out. "Well that was weird." Mizu said, "Agreed." Acro and Tsuki said.

Tsuki's phone vibrated, "Its from your sister Acro." She said showing her the phone, Acro walked back out in the snow and looked at the text, "Move." she said, "Well that gives me a load of help." she said.

"WOOHOO!" They looked up and saw a blur coming at them, "TUCK AND ROLL!" Tsuki screamed before diving in a snow mound (?). Mizu hid behind a tree and Acro dragged Jack to the porch.

Orca landed painfully in the snow, "Is she dead?" Mizu asked, Tsuki popped out of the mound, Orca jumped up, "Sadly no." Acro sighed.

"Hey Acro, and company." Orca said shaking the snow off her. "Hey." they all said, "So Acro look at what I brought." Orca said.

"Mom you make us sound like objects." Four heads snapped to look at the sidewalk in front of the house, Two young children, around Jack's age, were standing there. And dispite the coats they were wearing, they were shivering.

Both had blonde hair, but the boys was a dirty blonde while the girls was beach blonde. The girls eyes were a bright blue while the guys were bright purple. The girl had angel wings while the guy had nothing on him that suggested being half-demon (Or angel?).

"Kage, and Jeunes." Orca introduced them as.

"Please to met you." Kage curtsied. Jeunes shrugged blowing his hair out of his face, "Hey."

Jack hid behind Acro's leg. "Jack, it's okay, they won't hurt you." Tsuki said, "Speak for yourself." Jeunes muttered making both Kage and Orca slap him upside the head.

Mizu looked at the two, 'How come she has wings yet he doesn't?' she knew they were adopted but- "Just cause I don't have wings doesn't mean I'm not demonic or angelic." Jeunes snapped. Acro and Tsuki shared a confused look, "Is he talking to you?" Tsuki asked her, "Did I say that out loud?" Mizu ignored Tsuki's question. "Oh," Orca slapped her forehead, "Jeunes can read minds and bend things to his will."

Jack's eyes widened.

"Eepycray." Acro said, Tsuki snickered before bursting out laughing. Mizu rolled her eyes.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Acro threw the laptop out the window, "Whoa!" Tsuki watched it fall and crash to the frozen ground, "I don't think we have insurance on being thrown out the window." She said, "Why did you throw the laptop!" She screamed at Acro who was glaring at the wall.

"My gym teach sent a email to my mom saying I was slacking in gym."

"But you don't." Mizu said, "Well apparently I do according to my teacher. UGH I just wanna stab her."

A light bulb went off over Mizu's head, "Stab you say?" She asked, "Yeah," Acro said, "That's what I said."

"No, ST-AB!" Mizu said, Tsuki caught on, "You know like, 'Ahhhh I'm gunna stab you!' stab." She said.

"So?"

"Who's house are you in?" Mizu asked, "Michael's?" Acro answered, "And what does he do?"

"Nothing really." Tsuki face palmed. "He STABS!" Mizu shouted. Acro thought for a second. "Ohhhhh." Acro finally said.

* * *

***sigh* I'm bored and I DO WANNA STAB HER!**


	12. Shippokun

**Disclaimer: WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS EVERY FREAKING TIME?**

**BTW Tsuki?**

**I'm gunna maybe make a real story (Cause this is kinda just randoms stuff) about;**

**Jack  
Kage  
****Jeunes and  
Shippo-kun**

**kay...kay.**

* * *

Tsuki was playing patty cake with her newly adopted son Shippo-kun, he had on glasses and his shaggy black hair hung in his face blocking his stormy blue eyes. Tsuki stopped playing long enough to push it out of his face.

"AUNTY!" Tsuki turned and saw Jack come running in the camp cabin, she turned and picked him up laughing, Jack laughed with her till he saw Shippo-kun, then he curled up.

"Acro?" Acro came in with twigs in her hair which was fuzzy.

Tsuki burst out laughing, "What happened to you?" She asked putting Jack donw who froze, "Jack decided to skip the main road and head in through the woods, of course putting Jase on kill mode and he chased me till I screamed at him." She said as Tsuki helped pull out twigs in her hair.

* * *

Shipp-kun stood up and brushed his hair out of his face, "Hi, I'm Shipp-kun." He said holding his hand out to Jack who stared at it wide eyed, Jack looked at his face, partially hidden by his hair, just by looking at him he knew it was another demonic cousin of his, 'Only I'm not demonic.' Jack thought sadly, the only thing demonic about him was his parents, and even then they were his adopted parents.

"Are you okay?" Shippo-kun asked, Jack looked at him and took a step back, he wasn't one for meeting new people, with his mama and father he trusted them immediately, but even his aunt Tsuki he had to wait to trust her.

Jack shook his head, "Jack?" his mama walked over, "What's wrong.?" She asked, he looked up at her, "I wanna go home." He whispered, "But we just got here." Acro said, "I wanna go home mama." Acro sighed, "Well," Acro looked at Tsuki for help, "But don't you want to get to know Shippo-kun?" She asked, Jack shook his head, "If you don't get to know him now you might never get to know later." Acro said.

Shipp-kun held out his hand again, Jack looked at his hidden stormy blue eyes and then at his hand before slowly reaching out and grabbing it, Shipp-kun shook it slow at first but then sped up and then pulled Jack into a hug who wasn't expecting it.

"Awwww." Both teen girls said.

* * *

**Intro chapter for Shipp-kun.**


	13. MARIO!

**Disclaimer: WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS EVERY FREAKING TIME?**

* * *

"Well that was easier said then done." Acro said putting her whip away, "You're telling me," Tsuki collected her ninja stars (Or whateve they is called). "Never again." Mizu said, putting her gun away.

"Well we shall never hear from her again." Acro said striking a match and throwing it at the remains of the teacher.

"Come on lets get out of here." Acro walked over, she grabbed her friends hands and teleported them away.

* * *

Acro, Tsuki and Mizu sat with laptops at Camp Crystal Lake, to lazy to go home…. "I LOVE THIS VIDEO!" Acro said her face red, her blue earphones plugged into the laptop. The other two girls got up and walked over to Acro and looked to see her listening to a Japanese Mario song.

Tsuki cracked up laughing and Mizu watched and slowly started laughing with her. Acro paused the song and looked at her two friends, "I swear either the Bowser in this vid is gay or emo." She said seriously.

Tsuki nodded, "Let me see it again." Mizu said, Acro handed the laptop and walked over to her chair and watched it.

Tsuki sat next to Acro, "That was hilarious!" Tsuki said laughing, "I swear Bowser almost looks good in that." Acro cracked up, "I saw Count Bleck too! Poor Weegee has no love!" Acro said jumping from subject to subject.

Jason entered wandering what the heck they were doing creating so much noise, Shippo was clinging to one of his legs, while Jack clung to the other. Tsuki nodded at Acro, "Yeah and Peach is so mean!" Jack and Shippo shared a look before looking up at Jason who was just as confused, if not more.

Mizu cracked up laughing after watching the video, making Acro and Tsuki laugh.

* * *

Acro giggled watching the video and turns to see you, "GET OUTTA HERE!" she shouts at you, "Stalker." she mutters turning back to her computer.

* * *

**Broke the 4th wall I have…and in a rude way too. Sorry. HAPPY TSUKI IT'S UP!**


	14. Intro John

***clears throat* In no way what so ever do I own Halloween, Friday the 13th, or Nightmare on Elm street. I DO however own Jack, Kage and Jeunes.**

* * *

Tsuki scrolled through her facebook updates, when she saw the messages suddenly went from one to five, she clicked it as more notices went up. She saw Acro and John yelling at each other online.

She sighed.

"Okay you know what?" she saw Acro post.

"What?" John asked.

"You die first!" Acro said. Tsuki laughed picturing them like this, she added her own post, "This is my post, if you are reading this GET A LIFE!"

"TSUKI JOHN'S BEING MEAN TO ME!" Acro screamed online.

"No you just can't find proof that I said eat Acro."

Tsuki sighed, she teleported to Acro's house, Jack and Shippo were building stuff with knives, "Uhhhh Acro?"

Acro jump, "HOLY PUG IN A PIZZA BOX!" She screamed, Tsuki fell back laughing. "Why don't you invite John over?"

"Because he's mean to me." Acro snapped. "Yeah and you have Michael Myers to protect you I think you can invite him over." Tsuki said.

"Fine." Acro sighed. John appeared in the room, "WHAT THE HE-" Tsuki covered his mouth, "LAUNGUAGE!" she screamed as Jack and Shippo cautiously walked in the room.

Jack ran over and hid behind Acro's legs where as Shippo walked up to him, "Did you infect him with your demons?" John asked backing away as best as he could.

"I'm Shippo-kun." He held his hand out.

John looked at it like it was a poisonous snake, "John." He shook the small boys hand. "That's my cousin Jack!" Shippo point to Jack who was peeking out from behind Acro, "Cousin?" John looked at Tsuki and Acro, "I dared Acro to adopt a kid and she came back with Jack and then I adopted Shippo." Tsuki said.

Suddenly heavy footsteps from upstairs came down, "Dad!" Jack ran from the room, Michael Myers stepped in with Jack attached to one leg.

"Oh dear." Acro bite her lip, "Oh my GOD!" John backed away even more, Michael advanced raising his knife, Acro and Tsuki reached out and tried to hold Michael back, "He's a friend Mikey!" Tsuki said, which was all she had to say, Michael bent down and picked Jack up making him giggle, Acro smiled.

Michael walked out carrying Jack, he picked Shippo up and walked outside.

Acro sighed, "Well that went well."

* * *

**Sorry you aren't in this DJ Chess.**


	15. Can I PLEASE kill him!

***shoots head* No I do not own….**

* * *

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Trust me I don't want you here."

"Then why AM I here?"

"Ask Tsuki!"

"DO NOT DRAG ME IN TO THIS!" Tsuki shouted at Acro and John who had been fighting since John had first arrived.

"Why did you bring me here!" John shouted, "YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT UP!" Acro shouted back.

Jason walked in, covered in blood of course with Shippo and Jack clinging to his legs, he tilted his head and looked at John and Acro who were still arguing. Chess walked in behind him, "Hey John." she sat next to Tsuki who now had popcorn out watching John and Acro bicker.

"Hey Jase," Tsuki smiled at the zombie killer who seemed confused, "Who the heck is that?" John asked pointing a finger at Jason, "That is Jason Voorhees." Tsuki said as Jason walked over and picked her up.

Acro crossed her arms and glared at John, "WHAT?" He asked, "Stop shouting." Chess snapped making Acro smirk. "What are YOU smirking at?" John snapped.

"A retard that can't learn his place." Acro snapped back. Jack ran up and clung to her leg. Tsuki looked down at them from where she was on Jason's shoulders.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me!"

"Gawsh you two sound like a married couple." Freddy said materializing next to Chess, "Who the hell is that?" John asked.

"Would you shut your big fat mouth for one second!" Acro snapped.

"Freddy Krueger at you nightmares." John looked at him like he was mental, "Why do you hang with freaks?" He asked Acro, "So do they!" she pointed at Tsuki and Chess, "You ain't dragging me down with you." Chess said.

"Cause they're normal!" John snapped, Acro turned to Tsuki who was still on Jason's shoulders, "Can I PLEASE kill him?" she asked. Tsuki laughed and shook her head no.


	16. Picture

***shoots head* No I do not own….**

**Great Doveblaze (Another friend of mine) Loves Freddy….BUT I am not putting her in here…unless she wants to be in here…..I doubt it but *shrugs* ANWAY!**

* * *

Jack sat on Acro's lap and watched her go around lazily on Facebook. A notification popped up saying, "Tsuki commented on a photo of you." Acro clicked the notification and was taken to the picture of her, Chess, Tsuki and other girls lined up. The girl tagged as Acro didn't look like her, she had purple hair and crystallized hands so to speak.

Acro noticed how most of them were wearing somewhat scandalous clothes, she covered Jack's eyes.

"RAPE!" John tackled Acro and Jack. "UGH JOHN! OUT!" Acro screamed, "Why did Tsuki and Chess leave him here?" she thought pushing the weird hacker out of the room.

Jack looked at the picture while Acro tried to kick John out of the room.

He thought it was pretty, but the girls looked strange to him.

Acro slammed the door shut, snapping her fingers her laptop lid closed and shut off.

"I really hate John." She sighed.


	17. Letter to the reader

Dear Reader,

I regret to inform you, my absence was due to computer problems. And due to said problems ALL of my files have been deleated. All of my stories will be put on hold till further notice.

Please do not expect an update soon, as things are stressful with tests and my dad being away. I pray for help and I hope you all understand and don't leave this story. Hopefully after school testing I will be able to continue. I will try to restrain myself from using the computer too much, as that was one theories as to why the computer wouldn't work.

I hope you all understand, as stated previously, and I hope you all look forward to when I do update.

Your Authoress,

Acro111


	18. EZ

**Sorry for such a loooooooong wait.**

**Disclaimer: Jack, Acro, Orca, Kage and her bro who's name I cannot spell without looking out it but it means something in french are the only ones I own**

* * *

Jack and Acro spent the night at Tsuki's.

Jack and Shippo sat facing each other, Jack teaching him how to play poker. The two looked up when Jason walked in with Tsuki on his shoulders and dragging Acro who was clinging to his legs.

The two shared a look and shrugged at their mothers weird behavior.

Tsuki looked down at Acro, "Bad Acro," she laughed, "Let go of Jase."

Acro sighed and did so only so suddenly that Jason stumbled forward a step.

"Oops." Acro whimpered as Jason slowly faced her. Tsuki laughed, "It's okay Jase."

* * *

When Jack and Acro got back they saw Michael choking Loomis. Michael slowly looked at them both. Nonchalantly, Acro covered Jack's eyes and lead him upstairs, acting as though nothing was wrong.

* * *

Tsuki sat on the dock and kicked her feet in the lakes water. Shippo sat next to her, his own feet unable to touch the water.

"Mom?" He looked at her from under his long hair, she turned and looked down at him, "What's it like outside camp?"

Tsuki turned and thought, "Boring? Dangerous? A lot of rude people….Promise me not to go there. Acro and DJ Chess's is as far from home as I would like you to go."

Shippo-kun nodded.

* * *

"Mama?" Jack called."Yes Jack?" Acro said not looking away from her new phone.

"There's something here." he said looking out the front window at the porch.

"What is it?" Acro stood behind Jack and looked outside.

"What the-" Jack heard Acro walked hurriedly the few steps to the front door, she opened it and pick up the small bundle.

"Well now," she said walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table. Jack followed and sat next to her on the floor, "What were you doing out there all alone?" she asked. She looked the small child over, "Hmm." she pulled out a piece of paper that was tucked in the orange blanket.

"He is seven months old….please take care of him…" Jack raised an eyebrow as his mama read the words aloud.

"Well they know they are in Haddonfield….they know this is Michael's house why the hel-"

"There's more on the back." Jack pointed out.

Acro turn it over, "We know who's house this is-well you could have mentioned that on the front-but we know you are here-how'd they know I'd find the child?-please take good care of him…he has no name." Acro laid the paper on the table and looked at the still sleeping child on her lap.

She knew how to take care of a child Jack's age…..she wish she had been paying attention in teen living. Instead of blushing and pushing Alec off her. She ran a hand through her hair.

She knew Michael knew how to take care a child like this….but would he want to?

"Mama? You stressed?" Jack asked.

Acro nodded. "Yes Jack, mama is."

"Need Dad?" Acro nodded.

Jack stood and Acro heard his bare feet run upstairs. She rubbed her temples before looking back down at the child.

By now his eyes were open, they were a stormy blue color. Acro smiled, "So what should your name be?" she asked him, hearing Michael's heavy footsteps come down.

"Edward….I've always like that name….Edward…Edward….Edward…..Edward what?" she looked at the boy.

She felt a large hand clamp down on her shoulder, she turned, "Mikey…..can you help me figure out a middle name?" she asked.

It was silly asking a mute but she didn't care, she understood him. He looked at the boy wrapped in orange bundles in Acro's arms.

"Zed?" she looked at him questionly, "Zed….." she looked at the boy who was slowly trying to smile.

"Edward Zed Myers-White?" Acro asked looking at Michael, Jack appeared, sitting on his shoulders.

Jack grabbed Michael's head and moved it in a nodding motion.

"Edward Zed Myers-White." She looked at the boy who giggled.

* * *

**Edward: My grandpa smith's name.**

**Zed: A boy one of my OC's is dating (he's not my OC just to clear things up)**

**Was supposed to be two sperate chapters but I decided agasint that.**


	19. SIBLINGS!

**Disclaimer: Just E.Z., Jack, Acro-OH I DON"T OWN THE KILLERS ALRIGHT?**

* * *

Tsuki sat on Jason's shoulders as the latter was walking around, his machete in hand-of course. Tsuki had her head propped up in her hands and was half asleep. Someone had come in and taken a picture of herself, Jason and Shippo-having fallen asleep on the couch. They knew this cause who ever it was left the picture.

And now Jason had dragged Tsuki out of the cabin and was looking for whoever it was. There was a rustle of leaves to their left. Jason swung to look over there, causing Tsuki to almost fall off, she grabbed onto Jason quickly.

"What?" she asked, once right side up again.

Jason didn't answer-of course-and walked towards the noise.

Two small children-small by Jason's standards that is-were just….standing there. The girl looked like a younger twin of Tsuki and the boy looked like Jason-except not deformed?

"Aw." Tsuki got down from her spot on Jason and walked over.

"My name is Tsuki, that is Jason," Tsuki said getting on the ground so as not to scare them.

"Now, do you mind telling me your names?" she asked.

"I am Ame." The girl said, then she turned to her brother, "And this is Amefurikozò-"

"Can I have a mask too?" the boy asked.

Tsuki blinked confused, "I don't think so…" She trailed off.

Tsuki stood up, "Well you can come live with me, Jason and Shippo." she said happily looking at Jason to see if that was okay. And Tsuki decided since he hadn't killed them it would be okay.

Ame took Tsuki's right hand while Amefurikozò took her left.

* * *

"It's so cool Jack, I've got a sister and brother. They're a couple months younger then me so I'm in charge when my mama and dad leave the cabin!" Shippo said happily over the phone to Jack.

"Lucky." Jack muttered darkly, "I've got a stupid newborn brother."

"Cheer up." Shippo said trying to cheer his best friend and cousin up.

"How can I?" Jack asked sitting up right on the couch in the Myers house, his moms phone against his hear.

"Well when he gets old enough so that your mama and dad can leave the house, you'll be in charge."

"Mama hardly leaves dad's side and dad can't leave the house." Jack sighed. They were in too populated of an area, that's why they always visited Tsuki and Jason there was a whole camp the kids could run around in.

"I'm sorry…." Shippo said, there was a noise in the background and Shippo asked, "My mama wants to know when Aunt Acro is bringing the baby?"

Jack sighed, of course. Everyone wanted to see lil perfect Edward-Zed.

Jack jumped off the couch, "I'll find her and ask." he said sadly.

* * *

"Mama?" Jack found her out back, hanging up laundry, her hair was in a low pony tail making her purple side bangs mingle with the bright yellow tips she had. She turned, "Hey Jack." she smiled.

Jack stepped down the steps of the back porch, "Aunt Tsuki wants to know when you're bringing Edward-Zed-"

"E.Z." Acro corrected.

Jack ignored her for once and continued, "Over so she can see him."

Acro clipped bed sheets to the line and thought, "Sometime soon is all I can say."

Jack told Shippo what his mom said before he was cut off by a loud scream.

Acro sighed and stopped what she was doing, she walked into the Myers house to get Edward-Zed.

"So Jack how's the weather in Illinois?" Shippo asked.

"Boring." Jack said quietly looking at the dull grey sky.

* * *

Acro walked in the room Jack and E.Z. shared, and picked the younger up. "Oh it's okay." she said walking back down and sitting at the kitchen table, "It's okay shushhh."

* * *

Jack got off the phone with Shippo-after his mom told him to help get his new siblings comfortable in their small cabin-and he walked back into the Myers house.

He saw E.Z. asleep, his head on Acro's shoulder turned so that he was facing the cabinets. Jack scoffed silently and walked up to the room he now shared with Edward-Zed.

* * *

**Poor Jack. Classic case of older sibling jealousy. New baby comes in and no one pays attention to the eldest. :(**

**It's okay Jack. Shippo is still your best friend!**

**HAD THE MOST AWESOMEST DREAM LAST NIGHT!**

**Jack wanted to find Michael and so I took him to my middle school and Jack snuck in through the nurses office-don't ask-and Jack went to the science hallway (at the back of the school) and saw mud tracks. Jack entered Mr. Romaro's (Idk how to spell his name I didn't have him his class room was next to mine though) And he saw Michael.  
Michael saw Jack and started walking towards him. Jack ran and came back out. I saw him and grabbed Jack, and got in the nearest car and took off-INITIAL FEAR PEOPLE! Someone chasing my lil boy and I go into mama mode I gots ta protect ma baby. Anyway. Michael chased us EVEN THOUGH WE WERE IN A CAR. The car flipped over a median-I'm not the best driver. I told Jack to hide and I got out.  
Michael saw me and chased me-oh great I'm like the worst runner ever-But with my awesome spidy-ninja-photographer-powers (Again don't ask) I jumped up on this steep hill (and I mean 90 degress straight up and down but it's only as tall as Michael) and looked down at him. Well on the hill was a graveyard so as I'm running I'm apologizing to the graves I'm stepping on. And I'm screaming the entire time I'm running. I come to an interection (you know where you press the button so the lil walking symbol on the other side of the road lights up yeah like that) and I skid to a stop.  
Now somehow Jack followed me and so now I was standing between Michael and Jack and I can tell Michael's angry. No he's Pissed. So i yell at him asking what it is he wants and he steps forward and hands Jack two dimes.  
Now I'm standing here like a retard just like "WTF JUST HAPPENED?" but Jack is happy...so that's all that mattered. I woke up smiling :D**


	20. soap

**Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be sitting here writing this? No no I would not, and I do not own them.**

* * *

"Michael I'm back." Acro called, the house was unusually quiet. She went to go comfort Tsuki who was having a hard time with Jason. She walked to the living room, Michael was just sitting there.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, then saw E.Z. asleep on his lap and closed her mouth. She walked upstairs, trying to be quiet. One upstairs however she heard a sad sniffle. Curious she walked towards it.

"Jack?" she called in the boys room.

"Go away!" he yelled, trying to keep from crying. Acro entered anyway, "Jack." she stepped closer.

"What happened?" she asked sitting on the edge of his bed. Jack cried into his pillow, and balled his small fist up, not letting go of the pillow.

"Jack…what happened?" she ran a hand through his hair and he sobbed, flinging himself at his mama.

"I miss Twitch!" Jack sobbed, Acro's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" Acro asked, "What did Mikey do?" she asked.

Jack sobbed, "I miss Twitch!" He sobbed again. Acro held onto him and Jack clinged, for fear of her moving away.

"Jack what happened?" Acro asked, soothingly this time.

"Daddy was mean to me!" Jack sobbed burying his face in his mom's stomach and taking in her sent of strawberries and mint.

"What did Daddy do?" Acro asked, stroking his head like a cat, Jack looked up with his tear stained face and looking in his mama's caring eyes.

"He made me eat soap. I miss Twwwwwwwwwitch!" Jack sobbed holding his mom closer. Acro was in shock.

"Daddy made you do what?" she asked.

Jack sniffed and sat up, trying to dry his eyes but the tears kept falling, "H-he made me eat soap…."

"Why?" Acro asked.

Jack took a gulp of air, his face red from crying, "U-uncle Freddy came over….and t-told him I said t-the D-D word." Jack sobbed, falling on his pillow, he screamed again, "I MISS TWITCH!" Acro ignored his yells for Twitch and instead picked Jack up and sat him next to her.

"Jack look at me please." Acro said, slowly Jack did so, Acro's heart broke, Jack was really upset, that was clear.

"C-can we go back to Twitch?" Jack asked, Acro shook her head, "Mikey would miss you."

"No he wouldn't." Jack cried. Acro sighed, feeling annoyed, but she had to help her baby. She had been told from an early age she'd make a good mother. Whether from family or friends-or hell even teachers-she had to put their theory to test.

"Come here." she said, Jack crawled over into her arms and sobbed. Acro stroked his head, soothing him till his sobs were silent tears and hiccups.

"Better?" she asked looking at him, he gave one slow nod.

"Want me to stay here or go speak with daddy?" she asked. Jack looked like he wanted her to stay, his small hand reached up and grabbed part of her shirt.

"Stay." he whispered. So Acro stayed till Jack eventually fell asleep. She tucked him back in bed and smile sadly at him before marching downstairs.

"Michael Myers how could you?" she asked sitting in front of him, she knew that is she was standing he'd stand up and she's lose all courage.

"Why did you make Jack eat soap?" she asked. The two sat staring at each other before Acro spoke again, "I know he didn't really eat soap what do you take me for an idiot?" she remained quiet, as if hearing some conversation no one else could.

"But why did you do it?" she seemed to be cut off then she snapped, "I know Jack cursed, no I didn't do anything…I gave him a warning not to ever do it again but-" she seemed to be cut off again, finally she had enough and stood up.

"Jack is only six Michael!" she cried, "He needs love not punishment," Acro then said something she regretted, "We both want Twitch." she gasped and covered her mouth. Staring wide eyed at her guardian. Slowly Michael moved a sleeping E.Z. off him and stood.

"Michael I'm so sorry." Acro cried, backing into the corner.

* * *

Jack heard a loud smack like sound and a whimper, his eyes shot open and he bolted down the hallway to the stairs. Sneaking down them just enough to see into the living room he saw Michael sit back down on the couch. His mama was crouched in the corner, her head turned and her hair blocking her face. Jack's jaw went slack.

"Daddy. Did. Not. Just. Hit. Mama." His thoughts screamed at him. It couldn't have been true but soon Acro rubbed her neck and turned, he saw a large red mark that she covered by moving her hair in front of her face.

Jack screamed in anger, he ran downstairs and started hitting Michael's legs.

"TWITCH IS A BETTER DADDY THEN YOU ARE! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER HURT MAMA AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" Jack yelled hitting Michael over and over again. Michael picked Jack up by the back of his shirt.

"Michael no!" Acro said struggling to get up.

Michael pushed Acro back in the corner and walked out carrying a screaming 6 year old who was kicking his legs out and flailing his arms about.

"Michael stop!" Acro yelled running to the back door. Michael ignored her as he opened the small storm cellar door and dropped Jack down there, he closed the door and moved past Acro going back into the house. Acro ran after him, "Michael please no!" Acro screamed.

But Michael had locked the door going down to the basement. Giving one look at Acro he walked away.

Acro sank to her knees, by the door and heard Jack sobbing on the other side. Her heart breaking all over again.

* * *

**I drew Michael and Jack (with soap in his mouth) it came out blargh DX**

**Not good. fffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-*long annoying beep sound followed by* Your normally schedualed program will continue momentarily.**

**Heehee...sorry about that. I need to upload Tsuki's chapter. Yeah about Twitch...during one of my long poorly excused breaks from this story Acro kinda met a guy named Twitch...and he kinda loves her and she kinda returns said feelings. And Twitch kinda acted fatherly to Jack...it was cute...till it got awkward by Jack calling Twitch "daddy" Acro nearly choked from embaresment. And of course Zed has to go and frickin say Jack LOOKS like Twitch when he most certainly does not. E.Z. looks like Twitch (which made Bob have perverted thoughts about Acro and Twitch) *slowly turns red* good times.**


	21. Important note

**AN IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Kill me I know I do this way to much but this IS important. As so of you may know (if you don't pretend you do know) I'm heading into High school (9th grade, freshman whatever) I've told all my DA watchers and I'm going to post this on all my incomplete stories.**

**If I cannot keep up with everything this school year-even with time limits on the computer-then I will stop all my accounts. DA, Facebook and yes Fanfiction so I'll try to finish up all the stories I can, I'm sorry that I've put too many notes up from me myself and I. But I felt like sharing this with you all so you're not wondering "Hey what happened to that one story?"**

**A major reason why is this is my life. Writing for you all is my life, I'm thankful to all the nice things people have said and I'm even thankful for the flamers. So when my school year starts (early September) if I cannot handle it, I'm sorry but Acro111 will just be an old pen name. Some Author who doesn't update, respond or review.**

**I'm sorry to do this but I WILL try my best to fit everything into my life and I'll try to finish the stories I can. If you wish to know more as to why, message me, do NOT leave a review.**

**~Acro111**


	22. Y'all ready for this

**Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be sitting here writing this? No no I would not, and I do not own them.**

* * *

"I can't believe you, I mean honestly, I expected this from…well someone less responsible!" Tsuki scolded, Acro picked her pillow up and buried her head under it.

"I mean are you even ready?" Tsuki asked. The kids-besides E.Z.-gathered outside the cabin as Tsuki scolded Acro.

"Why did it happen? You always say that-"

"Tsuki! Please, for the love of God, shut up." Acro said glaring at her.

Chess was watching in the doorway, not knowing really what to say, she glanced over her shoulder and did a double take.

"Uhh guys?"

Acro and Tsuki looked out, the kids eyes widened and they scattered.

"You know, I should really just, smack you silly." Tsuki grumbled.

"Yeah well one week, no food no water and locked in my room wasn't all to fun." Acro glared at her sitting up.

"No food or water?" Chess asked, "Are your parents TRYING to kill you?"

"That's the vibe I got." Acro hissed rubbing her sore neck.

"No, not expectable, I'm going and speaking with them." Tsuki said

"Two seconds ago you were scolding me, NOW you're helping?" Acro asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well two seconds ago I didn't know your parents were trying to murder you." Tsuki answered.

Acro groaned falling back on her pillow, "You're so damn confusing!"

"Language." Chess said bored.

"Whatever." Acro answered glaring at the ceiling.

"No not whatever!" Tsuki yelled grabbing Acro's shoulders and making her sit up halfway.

"I take it your still on our previous subject." Acro said with a bored look.

Tsuki let go of her and she fell back on the bed, "Darn right I am mama." she said.

"I have a question." Chess said.

"Oi." Acro answered.

"Well more of a how-the-frick-did-it-happen kinda thing." Chess said and Acro motioned for her to continue, "So the days you go missing….you're with this chick and this guy?"

Acro nodded.

"The girl is like a year younger and the boy is like twenty." Chess said and Acro nodded again.

"And you and the chick ANNOY this dude?" Chess asked. Acro nodded then asked, "Is this going anywhere anytime soon?"

"I'm getting there." Chess said shushing her.

"And for a year…a YEAR…you and the chick did this? Annoying him?" Chess asked.

"Oh for the love of-" Acro shushed Tsuki.

"And then another girl shows up…she's older then the dude-"

"By a few years yes." Acro nodded.

"And she likes him." Acro nodded, "And YOU, now when did YOU start liking him?" Chess asked sitting in a chair.

"Uh…well I knew the guys….guardian-you could call him that more or less-before I knew the guy…Now the guardian warned me and the girl that ya know…the dudes evil….and well me being me I-"

"Started liking him from the stories you heard." Tsuki finished.

Acro shrugged, "Hello, whore."

"Who calls you a whore?" Tsuki asked.

"Anyways!" Chess said, "So you liked this guy for about a year another girl shows up and you tell HIM to tell HER, not you; HER, that he likes her."

"Well I stole his diary-"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU REALI-wait this guy has a diary?" Chess asked raising an eyebrow.

Acro laughed, "Well when you say it like that-" Tsuki snickered.

"Can I continue?" Chess asked.

"Sorry." Acro clamed down and Tsuki bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"So he tells her he likes her and they like each other then it gets confusing for me….care to fill in what happens?" Chess asked.

Acro sighed, "Turns out this guy the girl has known for a while, turns out the two of them have been-"

"Madly in love?" Tsuki tired Acro nodded.

"So they get hitched-" Tsuki snickered at Acro's word choice, "And now the guy-who I call my brother-"

"Whoa whoa, incest much?" Chess asked, Acro rolled her eyes.

"He's alone and has some custody of a kid the girl adopted, and the kids a year younger then Jack. He's very sweet boy, friends with Jack actually."

"So Ame and Kozo's age." Tsuki said Acro nodded.

"Next thing I know, I'm dying-"

"Whoa what?"

"Long story involves what happened when I was four and five, not going into it." Acro said in a "end of story" tone.

"Anyways, where was I?" Acro asked.

"You're death bed." Tsuki said.

"Right, I'm dying, next thing I know when I wake we're suddenly NOT-" she gave Chess a look as she said the next few words, "Brother and sister." Chess held her hands up in defense, "And we…."

"Have a hot make o-"

"No!" Acro glared at Tsuki who was now on the floor laughing.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"It is so important to your future that you do not finish that word." Acro glared at her.

"So what are you and this dude gunna do?" Chess asked.

"Hell if I know." Acro flopped back on the bed.

"Well I can't expect your parents to be pleased." Chess said.

"Oh no they are beyond pissed. Either they want me to kill it-"

"WHAT?"

Acro ignored both her friend, "Or the father has to at least propose."

"Have you told him this?" Tsuki asked.

"Grambi no." Acro said as though her reasoning was obvious. Tsuki and Chess shared a look.

"And why not exactly?" Chess asked.

"Because," Acro said standing, "I don't want to marry." she shuddered just saying the word.

"What's wrong with marriage?" Tsuki asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with it. Love." Acro said deadly serious as she walked out barefoot. Chess and Tsuki followed.

"And love is an issue why? Obviously this guy likes you if he had to stop and think about if he likes the other girl or someone else, and by the sound of things he had to think for a long time." Chess said.

Acro shrugged, "I just don't like the idea."

"Of what being with the person you love?" Chess asked.

"Yeah." Acro said, "A lot of people don't love, they have lust. Two VERY different things."

"And you think that's what he has?" Tsuki asked.

Acro nodded, "Exactly."

"Wow aren't you a pessimist." Chess said.

Acro rolled her eyes, "Miss Independent." she said.

"Is going to find herself in a lot of pain if she doesn't open up." Chess said crossing her arms.

Acro shrugged and walked away.

* * *

***if you don't know what's going on don't worry***

**...Had a coversation with another girl and well...All I can say is Acro is a whore...And I am only going to make her life worse now.**

***Acro is throwing up in the background***

**See? Worse.**


	23. My girl

**This is for my girl Tsuki! Cause no one hurts my girl! NO ONE!**

* * *

"Mama!" Tsuki ran and hugged Acro, "I'm scared!" the anthro girl cried. Acro turned and saw a guy coming closer fast.

"Who the hell are you?" Acro demanded.

Tsuki whispered in Acro's ear and her eyes nearly caught on fire, "HE WHAT?" turning on the boy, "You touch my girl one more time-" Acro stormed over, Michael came up and pulled Tsuki away.

"Or what?" The boy asked.

Flared up in anger, and filled with energy, the vampire queen brought a knife out of her sleeve and sliced the boys neck open. The boy's eyes widened and he dropped to his knees holding his throat. Acro kicked his shoulder, making the boy tip back laying on his back.

He tried to call out of help but Acro shoved her foot in his mouth.

"You picked the wrong day to fuck with me boy." Acro growled, taking out a gun she shot at the boys groin. No dead but dieing, the boy grasped his empty groin moaning in pain. Taking over she took her gloves from Michael, they were white and satin but soon were laced with the blood of the boys dick. Uncaring she kneeled down, she put her lips close to his ear, her own essence keeping him alive.

"I warned you." she whispered, then with a smirk she shoved his length through the gash in his throat. He began to scream but Acro was not done, ripping open his nose, she reached down and broke his dick, stringing it through his throat mouth and nose. When she was finished she peeled off her gloves and discarded them on the boy's body. Somehow through the whole ordeal he was alive. Acro wanted to see the life leave his eyes.

She walked over to Tsuki and took the shaking girl in her arms, "It's okay deary, when I'm done he'll never both you again okay?" Acro asked gently, Tsuki nodded, "Jack'll take you to home, he'll take you to the doctor and give you something to calm down okay sweetheart?" Acro asked softly, Tsuki nodded and took Jack and Michael's hands.

Waiting until they were gone Acro's caring demeanor dropped, her snapped back to glare at the boy who was choking and struggling to remove his own dick from his airway. Without hesitation she whipped out her gun and shot him three more times, once in the head, once in the heart and for the heck of it once through his major organs and spine.

"Oh you poor soul." Acro teased, she walked over and dropped to her knees. She took the barrel of her simple cop pistol and used it to turn the whimper boy's head back and forth.

"I do sometimes take pity and try to reform souls but you," Acro said chuckling evilly, "You've passed a line that should NEVER be crossed." She began to leech the energy away from him and his life was slowly draining, Smirking she kneeled as if next to a lover, she smiled sweetly and shoved the gun in his mouth. He was still strong enough to cry, and cry he did. He sobbed and bawled like a new born child. Acro turned a blind eye-or in this case a deaf ear-and snapped the trigger back. She cupped his chin and watched the life leave his eyes smirking.

* * *

That night when not even the nocturnals were out, Acro wrapped the boy's dead chopped up body in a rug, she rolled it up. Grabbing a can of gasoline she trailed it around the rug making a swirled design till she reached the rug and she dumped the remaining fluid on the rug.

Not bothering to back away from the hazard zone, Acro flicked open her friends lighter and let the rug and world around her catch on fire. Emotionlessly she watched the run burn away and then burn away at the boys skin muscles and bones till he was nothing but charred bones, unidentifiable. Not taking any chances, Acro stuffed him in a duffle bag and tied bricks to it, she hauled it over her shoulder uncomplaining. Walking she let the swirl of fire continue, the fire licked at her legs and followed her.

Reaching Jason's camp, Acro walked in uncaring, the fire stopped at the gates on Acro's will and she continued, down to the beach, down onto the dock and finally Acro smiled when she heard the duffle bag splash into the water.

"THAT'S what I'll do." she smirked and walked away.

* * *

**Like I said no one messes with Tsuki okay?**


	24. WIP

**Lol no excuse for my long break. There really isn't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own.**

* * *

"I FOUND IT!" Tsuki's scream rang through the camp, waking the others.

"Found what?" Acro demanded rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"THIS!" Tsuki shoved the game in Acro's face.

"What is it?" the vampire asked.

"THIS is "zombies ate my neighbors." a cool old video game." Tsuki said proudly.

"What's all the yellin?" Ame asked, her hair messy, rubbing her eyes.

"Mama found a video game, get the boys we're gunna play it." Tsuki smiled.

* * *

"Behind you behind you!" Shippo and Jack jumped up pointing.

"I got this I got this." Tsuki yelled killing one of the masked killers on the game.

"Take that ya hokey mask wearing weirdo!" The kids all shouted. Of course Jason happened to enter the room at the time.

"Not you sweetie!" Tsuki said quickly.

* * *

**Just a WIP of the chapter as I'm suddenly not feeling well. Tsuki came up with this idea and I was writing and laughing and then i stopped to take a break and when I came back. Nothing. So just a WIP real chapter out soon I promise.**


	25. Bear trap

**IT'S SHOWTIME!**

**I am back and ever since me and Tsuki talked (and sorta kinda role played but didn't maybe really) we kinda came up with this chapter! So I hope you enjoy because we now have an inside joke. (when, where, how hard, my price is three hundred gummy bears)**

**Also I know next to NOTHING! About the way hospitals work, I've only gone to hospitals for my eczema check ups. I've never had stitches or broken a bone so I've gone off of what I've read and heard from books and people.**

**ANYWAYS! I may have tweaked things here and there but other then that-enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters the rest belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Jack was covered, head to toe in paint. Bright PINK paint to be exact….Tsuki had caught him and Shippo in the act of setting up paint traps for Jason to stumble into. And of course the boys moved in such a way that the paint can tipped over and poured all over Jack.

"So. No more pranking Jason." Tsuki said cutting the boys off as they tried to defend themselves.

"Okay." Both boys looked down ashamed.

"So, what would you two like to do today?" Tsuki asked trying to cheer them up.

"Let's go to the other side of the lake-" Jack started to offer.

"Or we could go make s'mores?" Tsuki offered. Both boys brightened up and Tsuki took Jack's hand, "But first, let's get you cleaned up." Taking Jack inside a cabin, she ran the shower and helped the boy get the bright pink paint out of his hair while the boy got the pink off his skin. Shippo ran to his room to get spare clothes for Jack and came back dropping the clean clothes off and putting the painted clothes, socks, shoes, underwear and all in a laundry basket. As Jack dried off, Tsuki went to the kitchen and gathered what they would need for s'mores. The two little boys came running down and followed Tsuki out to the fire pit that was out the back of the cabin closer to the woods. Tsuki looked at their starter wood, only to find they had none. Or at least not enough to make s'mores. She looked at the wet haired boy and her son, "You two get the marshmallows ready I'll get some more starter wood."

"Okay!" they both cheered in unison.

Tsuki started to wander away from them, deeper into the woods collecting starter wood. When she looked up she realized just how far she had wandered. "Uh oh….where are the boys? Where am I?" she asked. A small whimper broke through the silence of the forest. Scared, Tsuki called out, "Hello? Who's there? I can help you!"

Just nearby, concealed by his dark clothes, hokey mask falling off the back of his head, Kozo was stuck. The back of his foot caught in an old rusty bear trap. He was crying, the pain in his foot was too much for the little boy and small sobs shook his body, it was bad enough he wandered away from camp-but he had also wandered away without shoes. Something Tsuki had always enforced was "wear your shoes if you ever go in the forest." which wasn't often she allowed them to wander far from camp. He heard his mothers familiar voice and called out trying to pull away from the trap which only pulled off more skin, and cause the boy to cry more and scream in pain.

"Mummy!" he wailed in pain.

"Kozo!?" Tsuki ran over, she was close to tears as she kneeled down by her youngest son. She gingerly touched his wound, but she quickly pulled her hand away when he howled in pain.

"I'm gunna get out outta here sweetie." she said trying to calm herself, she grabbed the trap and pried it off Kozo's foot, she quickly scooped him up in her arms. Kozo began to cry worse, at least with the trap there was pressure on his foot, now there was nothing but the warm camp air which stung his wound.

Back at the fire pit Shippo heard his little brothers howl, "Mommy? Kozo?" he called in the forest. Tsuki ripped part of her shirt off and wrapped it snugly around Kozo's foot, the fabric immediately soaked up the blood. She heard Shippo's calling.

"Shippo! Go get daddy! Kozo's hurt!" she called hurrying back to camp, trying not to brush anything against Kozo's foot as he clung to Tsuki and cried.

"Okay!" she heard Shippo yell. When she made it back, Acro was there with Jack, her arm around his neck in a comforting hug the other arm holding a sleeping E.Z.. When Jack saw the blood coming from Kozo's foot his eyes widened and he bit his lip looking up at his vampire mother. Acro didn't seemed bothered by the blood at all. Instead she was looking at Kozo worried and holding Jack back. Jason came out the back of the cabin with Shippo and Ame in tow. One look at Kozo's foot and he froze, unsure how to react to one of the youngest in his care being hurt.

"Jason, h-he needs to go to the hospital." Tsuki said crying. Kozo hugged her tightly, his own tears would not stop and he was whimpering in pain, the back of his foot felt numb, but he could still feel the individual blood trails slide down his foot.

Jason picked the two up and looked at Acro who nodded, "I'll watch the kids."

"What? No?" Ame said tearing up, "Can't we go with Kozo?" she asked.

"Please?" Shippo asked.

Tsuki gave Shippo a hard look, "You are man of the camp until we get back okay? You listen to Acro and keep your sister and cousins safe. Okay?" she demanded.

"Y-yes…okay." Shippo said, he took Ame's hand and pulled her away from Jason.

Jason started to walk out of the camp and made it to the nearest back road, then without warning, he sat Tsuki and Kozo down in a ditch. Tsuki made sure nothing was touching Kozo's foot and looked at Jason confused. Her eyes widened as a black SUV ran him over. Sinking down in to the over grown grass, Tsuki watched as the people got out to make sure he was okay-not knowing who he was. Jason's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the couple, he threw the man off into a wooded area, then holding the woman's neck, he turned and beckoned Tsuki out. Coming out slowly, still hugging the crying Kozo, Tsuki stood there as the woman cried for her help.

"Could you please drive us to the hospital?" Tsuki asked kindly. Without waiting for an answer, Jason picked the woman up by her neck and walked to the driver side door. Yanking it off the SUV he shoved the woman in and pressed his machete to her neck. Tsuki got in the back seat of the car and Jason followed, his machete never leaving the woman's neck.

"The nearest hospital please, my sons foot is injured." Tsuki explained, crying the woman nodded and took off.

"Mummy…bear." Kozo cried, wanting his bear that sang him a lullaby when it's belly was pushed. Slowly Tsuki began to sang the lullaby to calm him, Kozo began to drift off to sleep. The woman driving was nearing the hospital and the SUV flew over a speed bump. Not being buckled in Tsuki hit her head and landed roughly, Kozo on the other hand only brushed his foot against the back of the seat. He immediately perked up and cried at the sudden pain. When they stopped in the hospital parking garage Jason slit the woman's throat.

Tsuki jumped out and ran inside to the nurse behind the desk, "Please, please help my son he's hurt." she said crying.

* * *

Tsuki and Kozo were put in a room and told to wait for a Dr. Riquim. Finally after what seemed like hours, a young woman walked in, her ginger hair was pulled back in a tight bun, save for one curly strand she had tucked behind her ear. She wore a grape purple blouse with a ruffled collar and a pencil skirt under her white doctors coat. She looked at her clipboard.

"Okay…Kozo? What seems to be wrong?" she looked up from her clipboard and frowned seeing his foot, "Ooh, you got into something nasty there huh?"

"Please help." Tsuki asked, petting Kozo who was still crying.

Riquim walked over and kneeled down, her polished black high heels clicking on the tile floor. She kneeled down and took a hold of Kozo's foot, she looked up at him, "I'm gunna have to remove this okay?" she asked him.

Kozo frowned, biting his lip he nodded.

Riquim looked it over for a few minutes before standing, she smiled at Kozo, "Do you like lollypops?" she asked, Kozo's eyes lit up and he nodded, "Which flavor?" she asked pulling out three lollypops, a green one, a purple one, and a red one. Kozo gingerly reached out and took the purple one. Dr. Riquim waited till Kozo was happily sucking on the lolly before stepping over to Tsuki.

"Well he's definitely going to need stitches-"

"He'll be put under gas right? He won't feel a thing?" Tsuki's concern as Kozo's mother was overpowering her common courtesies, which didn't seem to shock Riquim.

Riquim nodded, "He'll be put under, we'll have him count and by the time he wakes we'll have done the stitches and he wouldn't have even noticed he fell asleep, he'll have to stay overnight to recover."

Tsuki bit her lip worried but when she saw Kozo looking at her she smiled lovingly at him, "I'd rather have him home…but anything that gets my baby faster, is best."

"What happened anyways, if you don't mind me asking?" Dr. Riquim asked.

"You see we live in this camp, and well his older brother had lost track of him and his foot got caught in a rouge bear trap…I'm thankful I found him when I did." Tsuki said.

Dr. Riquim nodded, "Would you like for me to tell him the plans for his surgery or would you like to?"

Tsuki bit her lip, "I'll tell him." she walked over to Kozo and sat on the bed covered in a tissue paper cover, it crinkled under the sudden shift, "Hey baby." she pet his hair out of Kozo's face, his lolly's stick coming out of his face, the sucker puffing one of his cheeks out. Kozo looked at his mother innocently. Tsuki sighed and spoke calmly, "Looks like your booboo is pretty bad. We're going to need to fix it up real good- but you'll have to be asleep for them to do it. They'll put stitches in your booboo and make it all better, okay?" she asked him.

"Siches?" he asked, unable to pronounce the word.

Tsuki giggled softly, "Stitches, sweetheart. They'll hurt a bit-" Kozo's eyes widened in fear and Tsuki hastily added, "But it'll make you feel better." she tried, but Kozo's whimper let her know that her try failed. Tsuki gently shhed him and huged him, "You're my big boy, it won't hurt, and mommy and daddy will carry you everywhere."

At the mention of his "father" Kozo looked at her with his big brown eyes. Tsuki turned to Riquim.

"It'll be today right?" she asked, Riquim nodded, Tsuki faced Kozo, "I'm going to go tell daddy what's going on okay?" she asked. Kozo nodded but he held onto her tightly.

Dr. Riquim stepped in, "Don't worry dear, your mommy will be right back, we won't start without her." Tsuki smiled at her gratefully as Kozo slowly loosened his grip on her. Tsuki kissed his cheek. With great reluctance, Tsuki left and ran to where she last saw Jason.

* * *

Jason had been waiting in the shadows since he had slit the woman's throat, suddenly Tsuki was running past him, he grabbed her and pulled her in the shadows. Tsuki let out a shocked scream till she realized it was just Jason. She panted in fear her hand over her heart, she glared weakly at him, "Don't scare me like that!" But Jason was looking her over not paying attention. He growled realizing Kozo wasn't with her.

"They have to give him stitches. If he doesn't get better, he'll have to stay over night- and if he does, so do I. I'm not leaving him." Tsuki said in her "and that's final" voice, crossing her arms for effect. Realizing that having a one way argument with her was no used he began to slink further into the shadows till Acro appeared.

"I know I'm supposed to be watching the kids." She held her hands up in defense, "But mama Acro is here to help." she said.

"What are you-" Tsuki could hardly get her question out before beams of light shot out of Acro and headed at Jason, shredding the years off him, tearing the shadows away from him till he was at least eighteen.

"This is only temporary," Acro explained as Tsuki tried to advert her eyes from Jason, "it'll only work till you get back to camp, and-" Acro snatched the machete from Jason and chucked it. "Bye." Acro warped away.

Tsuki glanced at Jason, he looked just like an older version of Kozo, from his silver-white hair-to his brown eyes. Only his skin was a deep tan color-most likely from being in the sun for so long. He was wearing a white shirt under a half zipped up bomber jacket, a faded pair of blue jeans a boots. As Jason looked over himself confused-and a little angry at the vampire he was sure to kill later-Tsuki hugged him.

"Yay! Now you get to see Kozo." she pulled away and smiled though mentally she was cursing, "Damn it Acro." Tsuki pulled Jason in. Still not fully believing in his disguise he stubbornly pulled against her. But Tsuki was a mama on a mission, if she and Kozo wanted Jason in the hospital well then damn it he was being put in the hospital. She'd do something nice for him later….maybe she'd turn him loose on the town for a week so he could do whatever killing he wanted (she highly doubted that she'd let him but-).

Somehow, one way or another, Tsuki got Jason to Kozo's room, the little boy was now in a paper thin hospital gown.

"We're back baby." Tsuki let go and hurried over to Kozo, hugging him carefully.

"They gave me this itchy dress…..Guys don't wear dresses." Kozo said, "they said they were gunna move me and I get to ride in that," Kozo pointed at the wheelchair, "they said you couldn't ride with me." Kozo hugged Tsuki tightly.

"I'm sorry baby," she began to pet him, "Maybe when next time when your foot feels better." she picked him up and sat him in the wheelchair just as Dr. Riquim came back in. Jason jumped at the sudden presence of her, and Dr. Riquim noticed him.

"Ah is this the father?" she asked, not seeming to be phased at all by the fact Tsuki was under the age of 16 and Jason appeared to be 18 when in reality he was well over 40 years old.

Tsuki quickly spoke up to save Jason from answering, "Yes. His name is Jason Kage," she said giving Jason her last name as everyone around had probably heard of "Jason Voorhees."

"He doesn't talk much." Tsuki added, which made Riquim's studying look on Jason melt away.

"Nice to meet you sir." She said kindly, "My good friend Dr. Barnitz will be assisting me during your sons surgery. so...Shall we go?" A nurse came in and waited for Tsuki to hesitantly nod. Suddenly the nurse whisked Kozo away, Jason quickly followed with Tsuki and Riquim on his heels. Tsuki had picked up Kozo's mask which had been discarded on the bed and was clutching it tightly.

"Unfortunately, due to protocol you two must stay out side the operation room, but there will be a window, so you two will be able to be with your son the whole way." Dr. Riquim said, cutting Jason off from following Kozo to the next hallway. Tsuki was a little angry she hadn't been told so before, but she huffed a strand of hair out of her face and held Jason's arm back from bashing the doctor's head into the wall.

Kozo somehow realized they weren't following as a nurse told him it was time to go in.

"We'll be right here baby." Tsuki said looking at her baby worried, ". Once you wake up again, you can sit in mine and daddy's lap all you want."

But Kozo wanted his mommy now, he started to climb out of the wheel chair but he was pushed into a room and Jason and Tsuki were locked out. Jason pounded on the door and his lips curled back in a snarl.

Tsuki gently took his fist and uncurled it, rubbing his knuckle, "It's okay Jase….he'll be fine…we can watch from here." she motioned to the window which the two went over and looked through. It was hard to tell who was who with shower caps, paper masks, rubber covered shoes, gloved hands and coated bodies. But there was at least five people in the room with Kozo. They watched as one lifted their squirmy boy out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. One gently put the gas mask over Kozo's mouth and said something to him. Kozo nodded slowly at first then quickened his nod till the person said something. Kozo was able to look straight at Jason and Tsuki one last time, his eyes filled with tears before doctors and nurses cut off the sight.

Jason's head snapped to look at Tsuki to see if she saw Kozo's last look as well. Tsuki tried to remain calm, "He's a little boy….he's going to be scared…" Tsuki slowly pulled him over to a bench across from the window and sat him down, sitting down next to him.

"He's fine." she said, resting her head on Jason's shoulder, "He'll be okay."

* * *

Kozo squirmed, he didn't want siches, stitches-whatever they were. He wanted his mommy and daddy-who looked funny at the moment. Suddenly he couldn't recognize who was who as they put on their safety gear. One person gently picked him up and laid him on the bed, "Comfy buddy?" it was a girl.

Kozo whimpered, "Not really." but the woman didn't hear him. He lost track of her in the room and another came up with a weird rubber triangle looking thing with a tube running off out of his line of sight.

"This gas will help you and will help us okay? So when you start to feel tired start counting down from 100 okay?" a man said, holding the rubber triangle.

"Okay." Kozo said and he nodded. The person put it on him, Kozo started counting in his head, whatever was making him feel tired hurt his head. His vision was blurred by tears, but he was able to make out the shapes of Tsuki and Jason out a window before his eyes rolled back.

* * *

Hours later, Tsuki had fallen asleep on Jason's lap, hugging Kozo's mask to her chest. Jason hadn't moved an inch, his unblinking eyes never moving away from the window-which he couldn't see out of since he was sitting down.

"Mister and Missus Kage?" Dr. Riquim came out of the doors that locked them away from Kozo.

Jason barely had a chance to shake Tsuki awake as she bolted up, "Yes?" she asked a small quiver of fear in her voice. Was her baby okay? Could she go see him?

Dr. Riquim stayed calm and said gently, "Your brave little trooper is fine, a little sleepy and he'll have to stay over night. But he's fine. We've moved him into a recovery room on the children's floor." she beckoned them to follow her which they did without hesitation.

The entire "children's floor" was painted with sky blue walls with rainbows, clouds, butterflies. Every other ten rooms was a "play room" Tsuki only paused for a second to see three kids in a "play room" with their parents and some nurses playing a game. Every other hallway was painted differently. Second of the hallway would be painted like every little girls dream room, and the other would be dinosaurs and dragons, stuff appropriate for little boys.

Kozo had a room to himself, his walls painted sky blue with a smiling sun, clouds, green grass and rainbows. Kozo was still in the hospital gown, his eyes were barely open though he was asleep and a Dora the Explorer rerun was playing on the small TV that was on a wheeled cart on the wall opposite of Kozo's bed.

"Deeper then we thought...We'll send you three home with a wheelchair so he won't have to stay in the hospital. I'd suggest keeping him off his feet for a good two weeks." Dr. Riquim said gently so as not to wake Kozo. Tsuki walked over and softly began to pet his head, "Well, I'll let you two be with your son." Riquim said walking out and closing the door behind her.

"I thought you said there wasn't anything dangerous around the house anymore?" Tsuki said, Jason winced feeling like a five year old from her scolding question, "You will find any others and will dispose of them, Jason. If I find another one or someone else gets hurt- you will be sleeping outside and not killing anyone for a month" she hissed.

She sighed sadly and continued to pet Kozo, the little boy nuzzled her hand in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes waking up.

"Mummy." he held his arms out to her, still tired from the sleeping gas.

"My big boy...You did it...You made it through without any problems! You're such a strong man." Tsuki said cuddling him as she picked him up, hugging him closer.

Jason saw Kozo's clothes on a side table and held his arms out for Kozo, Tsuki slowly handed him to Jason, careful not to brush his still tender foot against anything. Jason took the little boy to the bathroom and reappeared with a comfortably clothed Kozo.

"You only have to stay for tonight baby." Tsuki told him, taking Kozo from Jason and laying on the little boys bed, she laid Kozo next to her, "But if mommy and daddy can't stay I'll be sure to bring Bear tomorrow." This seemed to lift the little boys spirit.

"I'll be right back." Tsuki left and found a doctor, "um excuse me? Would it be okay for me and Jason-my sons father-to stay here with our son?"

"Yes," the doctor said, "if your child is on this level it is recommended for parents with children of that age to stay."

"Perfect, thank you." Tsuki smiled and walked back. Jason had Kozo in his arms, the little boy was asleep comfortably, one foot hanging freely. Tsuki jumped slightly as her phone vibrated. She picked her phone up and answered putting the phone to an ear.

"Hey hello...so what's going on cause Ame's upset her twin isn't with her-" Acro said, Tsuki heard Ame in the background-

"I want to talk to mummy-" she said.

"No me first-" Kozo said.

"I wanna know how Kozo's doing-" Jack spoke over them.

"Shhh settle down all of you," Acro said.

Tsuki smiled softly, "He's alright and asleep. He'll have to stay over night. Me and Jason are staying with him. You're welcome to visit; in about an hour would be great. If you could when you come over, could you bring Bear? He'd love it if you did."

"Alright will do-" Acro said till Ame cut her off again.

"I wanna talk to Kozo." Ame whined.

"We'll go in an hour sweetheart." Acro said gently, Tsuki could tell she was losing her patients.

Tsuki giggled, "Put her on the phone please? I wanna talk to my little girl…"

There was a shift and Ame had the phone, "Hi mommy. Is daddy with you? He's not here. Shippo says you put him in charge? Did you really? Miss Acro made the boys clean up their paint spills. Is Kozo okay? Can I talk to him?" Tsuki could hear Acro laughing in the background.

Tsuki grinned happily at her curious baby girl, "Hi baby. I miss you. Daddy is with me; he's holding Kozo right now. Shippo is in charge; he's the eldest, okay? Tell Grandma thank you for that. Kozo-chan is asleep right now, but in a little while you'll be able to talk with him."

"oh" Ame sounded upset she couldn't talk with her twin, "Okay."

There was some arguing and shuffling till- "Hi mommy...Sorry about Kozo" Shippo sounded as if he had been crying "You told me to watch him and i didn't I'm sorry...I went and tried to pull a prank on daddy and I didn't watch Kozo-I'm so sorry it's all my fault."

Tsuki smiled sadly and moved her phone to her other ear, "No, baby, it's okay. Kozo is all better. He won't be able to play for a while though, okay? And you don't need to cry, honey. Mommy isn't mad. I don't blame you for anything okay? I love you." she smiled gently.

"Love you too mummy." Shippo sounded a bit happier, there was a shift and Acro had the phone back.

"So an hour...need me to bring you three changes of clothes for over night?" Acro asked.

"Yes please. Thank you." Tsuki sighed, she smiled as the kids all said "byyyyyyyyye" "Bye," Tsuki said, "I love you all." Tsuki hung up and realized Jason was listening, "They'll be here in an hour." A nurse came in with a single bed on wheels and set it next to Kozo's apologizing for only one bed since Kozo's room lacked the space a double room had. Tsuki blushed and waved her away.

Kozo yawned and woke up. Tsuki looked at him, "Sweetheart you should still be resting."

"I heard you talking." he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry I'll be quiet." Jason laid Kozo down and Tsuki tucked him in, Kozo yawned and curled up falling asleep.

Tsuki's eyes widened and she blushed as Jason pulled her onto the second bed, hugging her. Slowly everyone fell deep into peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Grandma, Kozo, Jack, I found them!" Ame ran into the room, hopping up on Kozo's bed, waking her twin.

"Ame?" Kozo blinked confused as the others walked in, Shippo joined his little siblings on Kozo's bed.

"How's your foot little bro?" Shippo asked.

"I had to get si-sitch-siche-stitches!" Kozo smiled proudly.

"Does it hurt?" Ame asked frowning.

"Not so much anymore." Kozo said.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been watching you." Shippo said ashamed.

"It's okay big brother." Kozo hugged Shippo who hugged back.

"Can I touch it?" Jack popped up over the edge of the bed.

"Sure, not too hard though." Kozo said, Jack gently pet the stitches saying how cool they were.

"He's not a pet Jack." Ame giggled and Jack blushed sticking his tongue out at her. The noise of the children laughing woke Tsuki.

"Kozo? You awake?"

"Yes mama." Kozo nodded obediently, "Everyone's here."

"Oh!" Acro said, she set a few plastic bags on the floor, "I've got something for you Kozo."

"What?" Kozo asked, his face lit up as Acro pulled out from behind her back, his stuffed bear. Kozo hugged it tightly and smiled.

"Acro help me," Tsuki said, "Jason's dead weight arms on me have me stuck in one position and it's uncomfortable."

"Mommy's daddy's teddy bear." her three kids sang and Jack laugh.

As the kids messed with toys, Tsuki turned to Acro as the other girl pulled here away from Jason, "Did you bring the stuff I asked for?"

"Yes," Acro nodded to the bags, Jason eventually wake up and Ame climbed up hugging his arm.

"Are you and mommy really staying here for the night?" Ame asked and Jason nodded, tears gathered in Ame's eyes, "B-but I want you to come home." she said sadly.

"Ame." Acro smirked, "Why don't you check the bag with Kozo's clothes." Ame blinked confused and jumped down.

"Wh-why are my clothes in here too?"

"Because I knew you'd want to stay." she said kneeling down and hugging the girl, "and Shippo has agreed to come with Jack and stay the night with me uncle Mikey and little E.Z. who I really should be getting back to."

"Yay!" Ame hugged Acro then let go and hugged Kozo.

"Alright, well you all better be going." Tsuki said and Acro nodded, taking Jack and Kozo's hand, walking out with them.

Ame's stomach growled, "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Kozo rubbed his stomach.

Jason tapped Tsuki's shoulder and motion to a map of the hospital on the wall.

"Well, there's a cafeteria two floors donw…why don't Ame and I go grab some stuff?"

"Okay." Kozo smiled and Tsuki held Ame's hand as she jumped off Kozo's bed.

"We'll be right back."

When they made it to the cafeteria, the two found out it looked more like a fancy buffet. As Tsuki gathered food, with Ame's input of "Oooooh that looks yummy" or "Oh! We haven't had that in forever! We should get it." their tray soon piled with enough food for them. They made their way to a staff member who was checking everyone.

"Name?" she asked.

"Beg pardon?" Tsuki asked.

"Name of who's staying in the hospital?" The staff looked at her over the rim of her glasses.

"Kozoku Kage." Tsuki said flushing dark red.

"Ah yes, oh wait-" the staff stopped her from walking off, "Does Kozoku like fudgsicles?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Yummmm Yes!" Ame smiled brightly, the woman handed her some smiling.

* * *

After supper, and a slurping battle between Kozo and Ame, Jason pulled Tsuki into the bathroom.

"What?" Tsuki asked, he had left to change into the "normal pajamas" Acro had packed him. Then Tsuki saw her mama's choice in men's nightwear-which cinsisted of a plai t shirt and boxers.

"Damn you Acro." Tsuki hissed under her breath, she quickly ran out and grabbed the bag Acro packed her. She ran back into the bathroom and checked. She flushed a darker red seeing it was just undergarments.

"Never mind, she forgot to-NO JASON!" Tsuki tried stopping him from looking in her bag. He gave her a look. Tsuki blushed and glared, "no." Jason stripped off his shirt and shoved it at her. Tsuki looked at his chest distractedly and blushed, "Fine." she snatched it, "Just don't look." Jason sighed and turned away as Tsuki changed, "Done." she said throwing her hair up.

Jason turned back, "So what are you going to wear?" Tsuki asked, Jason blinked confused and motioned to his boxer. Tsuki blushed, "Y-you can't wear JUST that!" she said, her voice squeaking. Jason blinked confused, "You can't be in just your boxers sleeping next to me in a hospital it's indecent…." Tsuki snapped, she sighed, "At LEAST put your pants back on. Sighing a little annoyed Jason did so. The two changed the sleeping twins into their night clothes and laid them in bed. Kozo hugged his sister and his bear and Ame cuddled up to Kozo's chest.

"Goodnight." Tsuki said, tired of the events that had passed that day and laid in the bed. Jason sat in the chair that stood between the bed. And slowly everyone fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Tsuki took Kozo down to the cafeteria, carrying him, and being careful of his foot. Ame and Jason were still asleep.

"So what sounds good?" Tsuki asked as they entered the cafeteria, a few people were up and eating but most were probably eating in their rooms.

Kozo smelled the air-despite the fact his nose was stuffed he smiled-"Pancakes ooooh and bacon!"

"Alright and some tissues my little monster." she nuzzled his nose against hers and smiled, she sat him in a chair, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Kozo sat there patiently, smiling.

When Tsuki got back Kozo was talking with a young bald girl.

"What happened to your foot?" she asked.

"I stepped on a bear trap." Kozo said, "Why are you bald?"

"I got cancer." the girl said, Tsuki slowed and watched the two, the girl was so pale and sickly her veins could clearly be seen. She had obviously stayed sheltered most of her life.

"How many stitches do you got?" the girl asked.

"Fifteen." Kozo said proudly.

"Wooooooow." The girl said amazed looking at his foot. A woman walked over hurriedly.

"Emma, I told you not to wander off," she looked up at Kozo and Tsuki-who was now at the table, "I'm very sorry."

"It's okay." Tsuki smiled.

"Did it hurt?" Emma didn't seem phased by her mothers worrying.

"Nah." Kozo said puffing his chest out trying to look strong.

"Eat up kiddo; you need to fill your stomach if you wanna keep up your already impressive strength." Tsuki teased smiling, Kozo blushed and shoved a forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

The woman looked at her phone, "Okay Emma time to say bye bye to your new friend, daddy's waiting back in the room with the doctor."

"Okay." Emma said, she smiled at Kozo, "Bye bye." she waved as her mother pulled her out.

"Bye!" Kozo called waving after her.

Tsuki cooed, "Awww my baby's first crush."

"Nu uhhh girls are icky," Kozo said shoving another mouthful of pancakes in his mouth, "only Jack has a crush and that's on Angel." he said knowingly.

"Oh, I see. You were turning red from getting cooties." Tsuki smiled.

* * *

**As I said, somethings are different from the original coversation that Tsuki and I had-this was mostly due to either A) something/someone seeming to OOC or B) It seemed to rush the chapter.**

**Let's see the first night I started writing I got to page 3 and the second night I got to page 10 so I feel proud of myself.**


End file.
